


Five

by andi2009



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Detectives, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, Strange New Worlds Challenge
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andi2009/pseuds/andi2009
Summary: If there are Eleven, there are others, for example, Five. And besides the inside, there are other dimensions. And portals that open, then close. And very strange things are happening. How to behave in another world, if, for example, there you are a "dirty" cop? Or are you a botanist here, and there is a main pick-up?How to remain yourself if there are many temptations?A fanfic is about friendship and betrayal, love and hatred, that there is no white and black. About our actions and consequences. In a word, about life.P.S. the main romantic line is Hopper / Joyce.





	1. Спуск во тьму

**Author's Note:**

> Elеven здесь Одинадцать, Оди - как в русском переводе.

Муха медленно пролетела туда - обратно над головой Джима Хоппера, гудя при этом как заправский бомбардировщик, и приземлилась на край стола. Джим откинулся на стуле, лениво потянулся. Господи, когда уже спадет эта жара, даже мухе лень шевелить лапками. Он взглянул на часы. Пять часов почти, а у него еще и конь не валялся. Хоппер расстегнул еще одну пуговицу на рубашке, хотя, куда уж больше, провел рукой по лбу, стирая липкий пот, и с тоской глянул на полупустой лист. Отчет для мэра должен быть готов сегодня, хоть солнце рухнет на выжженную землю и выпалит их всех нахрен. «Профилактические мероприятия…» Еще одно предложение материализовалось под скрип несчастной ручки. Или у шерифа уже заскрипели мозги от напряжения. Он чуть качнулся на стуле и закинул ноги на стол. Послышалось характерное жужжание, и муха сменила дислокацию, переместившись на ободок давно не мытой кружки от кофе. Повернулась к Хопперу, недовольно потирая липкими лапками.  
\- Кофе- это отвратительно, да? Пивка б сейчас, холодного, не, ледяного, и на берегу озера с прохладным ветерком. А не вот это все.  
Джим хмыкнул, сообразив, что произнес это вслух. Ну, не мастер он изящной словесности. Вот у Джойс всегда отлично получалось. Перед глазами пронеслась сцена с далеких школьных лет, когда шустрая девчонка лихо переписала его куцее творение из трех вымученных предложений в длиннющее произведение с каким-то гениальным смыслом. Мысли медленно переместились в плоскость настоящего, и настроение окончательно испортилось. Осталось меньше месяца до двадцать пятого августа, а они с Джейн не продвинулись даже на треть от его первоначального плана. Джим выпрямился на стуле и неожиданно для себя смачно выругался. Бедная девочка, ей бы нормального учителя. Но пока нельзя. Он так боялся, что придется просить Джейн держать себя в руках, и не швырять о стены уже разболтанную мебель, а вышло наоборот. Она не всегда успевала поймать на лету и поставить на место шмякнутые им со злостью стулья и все остальное, что попадалось под руку.  
Сидя на корточках перед разбитым вдребезги стеклом от шкафа и слизывая кровь с пальцев, он сдался окончательно, признав, что науки, преподавание – и он, Хоппер – две разные вселенные. Хватит мучить ребенка. Решение было спонтанным, но на редкость удачным. Теперь Джейн занималась раз в неделю у Майка, ребята проявили недюжинные способности и все как-то само собой устаканилось.  
\- Давай, вали с отчета, нечего здесь топтаться, видишь, работаю.  
Муха обиженно прожужжала над головой и затаилась где-то в районе шкафа.  
___________  
Липкая, несносная жара дотянула свои щупальца и до относительно прохладного подвала. С разгоряченных от жары в прямом и переносном смысле детских лиц градом катился пот, но никто и не думал сдаваться.  
\- Одно ранение! Мне срочно нужна помощь, иначе нам не пробиться, злобные зомби окружают на северном фланге, если еще применят магию – мне уже не подняться! – Дастин зажал в кулаке узел из совершенно мокрого края майки и с мольбой посмотрел на друзей. Уилл , не раздумывая, передвинул свои золотые кружочки Дастину, на ходу прикидывая, что это уже третье ранение, не хватит.  
Лукас задумчиво прикусил губу, раздумывая, стоит ли жертвовать Дастином для успеха кампании, или все же отдать свои немногочисленные медикаменты, чтобы прорываться всем четверым.  
\- Спасаем красного рыцаря! - Майк вскочил и передвинул последнее кольцо здоровья Дастину. – Только все вместе давим, иначе проиграем, как вчера! Тьма поглотит нас!  
-Нет! Нет! Если опять обрыв, мы все умрем! – Лукас пнул Майка локтем и исподтишка глянул на раскрасневшуюся Макс в черном платке, позаимствованном Майком из маминого гардероба. Игра теней создавала удивительный эффект, и слегка затемненное лицо девочки на самом деле немного напоминало темного властелина. Глаза блестели от азарта, и Лукас был готов признать, что ничего прекраснее он еще не видел. Несмотря на то, что сейчас, кажется, она выиграет у них третью кампанию подряд.  
Макс открыла карту, и на мгновение тишина поглотила детские вопли. Даже Оди, обычно наблюдающая за игрой со стороны в полном молчании, подалась вперед, положила руку Майку на плечо, а другой затолкала карточки с ответами по биологии под колено. В конце концов, судьба кампании решается, биология может подождать.  
\- Каменная лавина! – медленно и торжествующе по слогам произнесла Макс.  
Парни озадаченно уставились на доску, кто-то огорченно взвыл. Теперь судьба кампании зависела от того, что выпадет Майку на кубиках. Майк быстрым движением стер капельки пота с верхней губы, обтер руки об рубашку и, выдохнув, бросил кости. Один кубик упал, звонко пару раз ударился о пол перед отскочившим перед ним Уиллом , и застыл.  
Густой и знойный воздух, казалось, спрессовался на маленьком пятачке перед кубиком, и через пару секунд торжествующий вопль четырех юных глоток оповестил весь мир, что битва перешла в новую фазу. Злу остаются последние мгновения. Все ринулись обратно к доске , распихивая друг друга. Майк краем глаза заметил, что Оди как-то неестественно дернулась, и легонько пнул Дастина под ребра.  
\- Осторожнее!  
И никто, кроме Оди, не заметил, что Уилл тоже неправильно застыл на мгновение за спиной у Лукаса, губы чуть дрогнули, а глаза буквально на мгновение стали почти прозрачными и статичными. Оди мотнула головой, усаживаясь на привычное место за спиной у Майка.  
Через десять минут отважные рыцари вышибли последнюю магическую дверь в темном подземелье, и под счастливые вопли темный властелин пал под ударом файерболов.  
\- Да-а! Круто, особенно когда рухнула стена и открылся проход, да?  
\- Не, самое крутое, когда мы с Майком опрокинули толпу зомби на входе! Жаль, не хватило тогда расстояния, чтобы разбить архикольцо! – Лукас радовался не меньше остальных, но пытался пробраться поближе к Макс, опасаясь, чтобы она не расстроилась поражением, в конце концов, они и так две кампании были полными лузерами на ее фоне.  
\- Кровь! У нее кровь под носом! Я так и знала, что это она вам подыграла!  
Шум смывало медленно, словно вечерняя волна накрывает разгоряченный летним зноем песок. Дастин так и застыл в нелепой позе. Закинул обе руки вверх, вывернул шею в направлении отрезвляющего звука, лишь отблескивала в свете лампы тонкая полоска оголившейся мокрой спины, показавшаяся из-под задравшейся майки. Остальные недоуменно развернулись к Макс.  
\- Что ты сказала? - Майк оттолкнул доску и сделал шаг вперед.  
\- Что слышал, посмотри, у нее кровь на тыльной стороне ладони, а была, где всегда, я видела. Что, спасла своего рыцаря от поражения? Как это противно, так играть противно!  
Все как по команде повернулись к побледневшей Оди, но она насупила брови и тихо проговорила:  
\- Нет, я не трогала кубики, это другое, не знаю что, но другое. Уилл, скажи им! Ты же понимаешь, о чем я, скажи, я видела, что ты тоже почувствовал!  
В голосе девочки была просьба, граничащая с отчаянием и немного растерянности. У Майка чуть сердце не разорвалось от жалости.  
\- Дурацкая игра, забудьте, Оди, что случилось, Уилл?  
\- Ничего не случилось, придумывайте теперь, лузеры и обманщики! И слушать не хочу!  
Макс запихала кофту в рюкзачок, кусочек торчал, не давая закрыть, и она продолжала дергать замок. На кончиках ресниц проявились злые слезы, рыжие волосы медью обрамляли раскрасневшееся лицо, и, казалось, ничто было не способно заставить ее скрыть обиду от такого наглого обмана, и вот, все же против нее.  
Лукас попробовал взять рюкзак, чтобы помочь, но получил лишь презрительный колючий взгляд и ощутимо болючий пинок ногой по щиколотке.  
\- Отстань, прилипала!  
\- Давай, я в следующий раз буду темным властелином, и вы меня обыграете, а?  
Но примирительная попытка Дастина еще больше вывела из себя Макс.  
\- Меня все равно ждут, уже надо бежать, но я и так бы ушла. Учите ее сами теперь, все равно бесполезно!  
Она пулей выскочила на лестницу, отметая все попытки Лукаса проводить.  
\- Я же говорил, надо чтобы кто-то другой был властелином, конечно, ей тяжело все время одной играть против нас всех!  
\- Конечно, ты забыл, как ей нравилось выигрывать? Уступила бы она кому-то, как же! – Майк плюхнулся на стул и украдкой глянул на притихшую Оди.  
\- Точно, никому бы не уступила! - Дастин был полностью на стороне Майка, о чем красноречиво свидетельствовал удар кулаком по картонке, едва не опрокинувший все фигурки на пол.  
\- А вы и не просили. И вообще, мне пора домой.  
\- А занятия? Ух ты, уже семь, скоро шериф приедет, всем достанется, и больше он не пустит Оди. Майк решительно сгреб все фигурки в коробку и взял карточки по биологии. – Здесь же только ответы, а где задания?  
\- А-а-а, в сумке, там же и конфеты, я забыл! Черт! Черт!  
Дастин вытряхнул из помятого рюкзака, на котором уже, наверное, все посидели, пачку смятых конфет и колоду карточек.  
\- Ой, липнет. Сейчас начну читать, только надо оттереть шоколад .  
\- Оттереть? Уилл, шоколад это не дерьмо, его едят. Подумаешь, немного растаял, вот смотри!  
\- Ты собираешься их лизать?  
Нижняя губа у Лукаса слегка опустилась вниз, обнажив идеально белый ряд зубов, отчего лицо приобрело выражение, как будто его сейчас стошнит от отвращения.  
Только Майк не участвовал в этой перепалке, с тревогой глядя Оди прямо в глаза.  
\- Ты точно уверена, что все нормально, было ведь что-то. Может, не будем сейчас заниматься?  
\- Уверена. Это что-то другое, непохожее на все, что было раньше. Правда, Уилл? И я не поворачивала кубики, друзья не лгут, Лукас.  
Уилл слегка передернул плечами и тихо проговорил, вытирая о штаны подтаявший шоколад с карточки.  
\- Точно, что-то промелькнуло, может воспоминание, но не тьма.  
Он мельком взглянул на коробку с игрой, на которой красовалось «Спуск во тьму», выписанное красивым готическим шрифтом.  
\- Да ну, неделю играли, какая тьма? Раз все в порядке, давайте заниматься, а то сейчас шериф приедет, и будет нам тьма.  
Лукас нарочитой грубостью пытался скрыть, что расстроен из-за Макс. Все, не сговариваясь, принялись за карточки с вопросами, чтобы спрятать неловкость.  
\- Какие животные обитают на дне…  
Резкие звуки сигнала с улицы возвестили, что, кажется, позаниматься сегодня не судьба.  
\- Может, это Джонатан за тобой?  
\- Не, он с Ненси, они бы просто вошли. Это шериф, точно!  
\- Он тоже обычно заходит. Хотя, если злой… - Оди вздохнула и покачала головой.  
\- Пошли все вместе!  
Сигнал становился все настойчивей, даже папа Майка недовольно оторвал голову от газеты:  
\- Ну, что там, идите быстрее, соседей перепугаете.  
Но это был не злой шериф, а злой брат Макс.  
\- Где эта засранка, сколько можно ждать, в следующий раз точно уеду, я еще должен сюда тащиться! Чего вылупились, где спряталась?  
\- Э-э, она немного обиделась, и кажется, пошла сама. – Неуверенно проблеял Майк.  
\- Ясно. Психанула, бешеная, еще лучше, пусть идет пешком.  
Дверца захлопнулась, и машина резко рванула с места, обдав ребят пылью и потоком раскаленного за день воздуха.  
\- Все еще хуже, ладно, я домой.  
Лукас закинул рюкзак за спину, и через пару минут его подскакивающая фигурка на велике скрылась из вида.


	2. И дольше века длится ночь

Дорога весело петляла впереди темно-серой лентой, но Джонатан не замечал ни шороха сухого асфальта, ни мелькавших за окном довольно однообразных пейзажей. Запоздавшие летние сумерки все же медленно сгущались, сменяя еще один жаркий июльский день. Впрочем, дневной зной сдаваться не собирался, и Джонатан периодически ерзал на сидении, пытаясь отлепить от разгоряченного тела прилипшую майку. Но все это были мелкие неудобства, ничуть не портившие такой замечательный день. Жаль, что все хорошее так быстро заканчивается, и завтра с утра ему на работу. Прощай беззаботное купание в отдаленном от любопытных глаз лесном озере, шлепанье босых ног по узенькой полоске прохладного мокрого песка. Опять жар от раскаленных стен и стойкое амбре от человеческих тел, придавленных плотным слоем сбитого под потолком горячего воздуха. И до самого завтрашнего вечера он не увидит улыбку Ненси, милую и озорную. Задумавшись, он пропустил половину ее рассказа, но, кажется, ему удалось не сбиться, и кивать и поддакивать в нужный момент. Или это Ненси чутко уловила его настроение, и сделала вид, что не замечает, что мысли ее спутника витают довольно далеко от повествования.  
Они уже были совсем рядом с домом Уилеров, когда машина начала вредничать, пинаться, грозя заглохнуть. До Джонатана внезапно дошло, что уже горит лампа резерва. Надо было бы развернуться, и заскочить на заправку. Но там уже ждал Уилл, да и Ненси занервничала. Вот уж чего-чего, а волновать по пустякам девушку в такой чудный вечер ему совсем не хотелось. Да и признаваться, что не учел повышенный расход топлива по такой жаре, тоже. Да и озеро изначально планировалось совсем другое. Но это было совсем пустым, уединенным и таким живописным, как сказала Ненси. И Джонатан мягко провел кончиками пальцами по ее гладкой щеке, заверив, что бензина хватит, и они с Уиллом заскочат на заправку по дороге домой.  
Вот только Уилл, как обычно, его совсем не ждал. Они спустились в подвал к Майку, и обнаружили школьную идиллию. Уилл ровным голосом зачитывал карточку с вопросом, Оди таким же голосом послушной монашки отвечала. Майк вообще сидел неподвижным изваянием, изучая неровности стены напротив. Лишь Дастин пытался живо подсказывать девочке, смешно надувая щеки и выкатив глаза. Левой рукой с растопыренными пальцами, на которых красовались коричневые разводы (Джонатан искренне надеялся, что это шоколад), он явно пытался изобразить плавник.  
Ненси тоже заметила неестественное благочестие:  
— Вы поссорились? А где Лукас?  
— Домой уехал, темно уже, ты совсем потеряла счет времени? Как прогулялись?  
—Не хами, пожалуйста, Майк Уилер, и смотри в лицо, когда с кем-то разговариваешь, а не в стену, это отвратительно.  
Джонатан предостерегающе коснулся тыльной стороны ладони девушки и повернулся к брату, буравя его взглядом. Надо было срочно гасить, пока не полыхнуло.  
Уилл давно научился понимать брата без слов, потому очень коротко и быстро, чтобы никто не успел перебить, рассказал про игру и ссору, предусмотрительно умолчав про странное ощущение.

— Девочки вообще не умеют играть, если их больше одной. — Неожиданно выпалил Дастин и сам удивился своей смелости, натолкнувшись на колючий взгляд Оди.

— Какой ты мудрый не по годам, — улыбнулась Ненси, обнимая его за плечи. — Девочки иногда напоминают террариум на прогулке, но это не страшно, они быстро мирятся.

— Террариум — это змеи? — Оди начала быстро перебирать карточки, пытаясь найти ответ на свой же вопрос, окончательно разрядив обстановку.

— Не только, но вообще да, чаще всего там амфибии и рептилии. — Дастин уже собрался развить тему, упорно не замечая усмешки на лицах, но тут послышалось приглашение поужинать.  
Джонатан помотал головой, улыбнулся, напомнил о заправке, и они с Уиллом направились к выходу.  
Шериф задерживался, и Майк стал усиленно прощаться с Дастином, когда тот вдруг потянул носом, уловил нечто приятное для своего обоняния, запустил пальцы в пышную шевелюру и заявил, что, пожалуй, не настолько спешит, лето, в общем-то, еще светло, и он присоединится к Уилерам и Оди.  
Джонатан переглянулся с Ненси, и оба прыснули, глядя на гамму эмоций на лице у Майка.  
Уже прилично потемнело, но желанная прохлада где-то задерживалась. Уилл уютно молчал, и почти всю дорогу до заправки Джонатан с блуждающей на лице улыбкой размышлял, как же здорово, что они с Ненси уже выросли, и их лица теперь совсем не такая открытая книга, в которой каждый прохожий может читать всю подноготную, как у детей. Впрочем, нет, Оди и сейчас книжка за семью печатями. Хотя, хмыкнул он про себя, ее это совсем не портит.  
Возвращение из мира грез было резким и отрезвляющим. Буквально за триста метров до цели автомобиль решил, что самое время устроить голодный бунт. Педаль газа превратилась в педаль тормоза, машина совершила несколько конвульсивных толчка, и, в конце концов окончательно забастовала, презрительно громко фыркнув напоследок.  
Джонатан, чертыхаясь на свою безалаберность, вылез, открыл крышку багажника. Он разозлился на себя еще больше, вспомнив, что перед поездкой выкинул в углу гаража пустую канистру, чтобы не позориться перед девушкой непрезентабельным, а попросту говоря, грязным обличьем содержимого багажника. И даже постелил там мягкое детское одеяло, невесть откуда вытащенное на свет божий.  
Парень в сердцах хлопнул крышкой, пнул колесо и остановился, как вкопанный. Со стороны леса послышался громкий шорох и приглушенные стоны. В мозгу сразу нарисовалась знакомая картинка, периодически приходящая во снах с прошлого года. Он медленно развернулся на месте, прислушался, и, немного поколебавшись, осторожно двинулся, ориентируясь на звук.

— Уилл, дверь открывай, быстро, да не копошись ты. Быстрее, черт, с моей стороны, не ту!  
—Боже, это монстр ее так? У тебя везде кровь! Там опять? Джонатан, Джонатан, не молчи, она живая?  
—Да… кажется… не бойся, кровь не моя… надо в больницу… чертова колымага…

Джонатан никак не мог отдышаться от тяжелой ноши, но все равно отчаянно пытался завести двигатель. Машина стояла намертво, не желая уступить так нужные метры до спасительной заправки. Он чисто автоматически замотал обессиленной Макс голову еще мокрым полотенцем. Чуть замер, видя, как на грязновато-белом фоне мгновенно проявляются ярко красные разводы. Вытащил из багажника одеяльце и бросил Уиллу. Тот дрожащими руками попытался подсунуть его девочке под голову, но она тоненько застонала, не открывая глаз.

— Я сбегаю за помощью! Ту рядом, она же выживет, да?  
Байерс старший никак не отреагировал на предложение брата, затем, все так же молча, лишь слегка помотав головой в знак отрицания, буквально затолкал его на переднее сидение.  
— Я сам. Никому не открывай, слышишь, запритесь, и ждите, все будет хорошо, — хриплым голосом выдавил он из себя. Насколько мог ободряюще кивнул брату, и припустил в сторону заправки.  
____ ______________________________________

Подсобка в магазинчике при заправке представляла собой типичное складское помещение, используемое одновременно под бухгалтерию, личный кабинет, а иногда, как подозревал Хоппер, еще и для увеселительных мероприятий в очень узком кругу. Вдали от глаз дородной супруги хозяина заведения, щуплого мужичка с пышной седой шевелюрой. Но точно не была предусмотрена под габариты Джима, и ему пришлось неудобно вывернуться, сидя на ящике, накрытом клеенкой в веселый голубой горошек. До жути хотелось курить, но останавливало присутствие испуганного, прижавшегося в брату худенького Уилла Баейрса. Мальчишка неосознанно сгреб в кулак грязную штанину Джонатана и за все время разговора пока не произнес ни слова.

— Про машину я уже все понял, — Хоппер с досадой встал, чуть зацепил головой дощатый потолок, и, почесав ушибленную голову, плюхнулся обратно. — Значит, она ползла, когда ты ее увидел, или все-таки уже лежала и не двигалась?  
—Я на звуки пошел, потом сразу не понял, вижу кто-то ползет, я пригнулся, аккуратно подошел поближе, она застонала, я понял, что… девушка, ну… потом рванул к ней, кажется схватил, нет, попытался приподнять, лицо увидел… там все в крови, я рукой отер, кажется…  
—Ты сразу ее узнал?  
—Ну, волосы рыжие, подумал, или нет, я не помню точно … а потом она замолкла, совсем, и голова на руки мне откинулась, ну, тяжелая стала… кровь еще липкая… я потащил быстрее к машине, чтобы отвести в больницу. И там Уилл один был.  
—Так машина же уже совсем не ехала, нет? Бензин закончился?  
—Я не думал тогда, я же говорил вам про машину. Потом сообразил и побежал сюда, Стейлер давай звонить, а мы с Барри обратно, он воду и бинт схватил. А потом вы уже видели. Вы меня подозреваете, что вы так спрашиваете?

Джонатан отчаянно пытался оттереть кровь с руки, но потом снова вытирал ладони о майку, всю перепачканную кровью Макс, и все начиналось сначала. Хоппер подхватил какую-то тряпку, не глядя пошарив рукой сбоку от ящика, на котором сидел, и протянул ее Байерсу. Тот сжал ее двумя руками и напряженно сидел, смотря куда-то в себя. Руки его до сих пор немного подрагивали, на перепачканном лбу пролегла темная складка. Джиму было жаль расстроенного парня, еще не пришедшего в себя от шока, но весь опыт работы полицейского вопил, что нужные факты собираются в первые часы, мозг укладывает все, что видит и слышит в тонкие слои, и именно из них потом можно слепить картинку. А пока нужно просто собирать мозаику, решение придет после. Хотя, в своем городке, это было делать намного тяжелее, чем там, на прошлой работе. Здесь он всех знал, а к парням напротив питал еще и почти отеческие чувства.

—Это Билли, он, наверное, догнал Макс, он был такой злой, бешеный, словно вообще хотел ее убить. — В наступившей тишине неожиданно твердый голос Уилла был сродни камню, брошенному в воду с обрыва.  
— Погоди, погоди, какой еще Билли? Харгров, ее брат? Когда и чего он был злой?

Выслушав сбивчивый рассказ о биологии вперемежку со спуском в подземелье, Хоппер наконец выудил зерна здравого смысла о ссоре и обидах, об уходе Макс, досадуя на себя, что сразу не стал расспрашивать о том, как она ушла, знал же, что дети там собирались у Уилеров.

—Пауэлл, ноги в руки и за вторым, вези его прямо в участок, вместе с машиной. Каллахан, заправили, наконец, это корыто? Осмотрел там? Если ничего ценного, потом доложишь, а пока вези их к нам, Джойс сообщите, и аккуратно там. Хотя нет, я сам сейчас. Если из больницы позвонят, что можно разговаривать, сразу мне, я тут немного осмотрюсь и сразу к вам.

Все это Хоппер выдал уже на ходу, протискиваясь в узком проходе между стеной и Пауэллом, отводя взгляд от молчаливого укора Джонатана. Так надо, убеждал Хоппер сам себя, когда выслушивал нервный поток ругательств от Джойс, твердо сказав, что пока он не приедет, никто никого не отпустит, и да, он такой вот урод, но там избитая девочка второй час не может придти в себя. Так надо, говорил он себе, когда быстро обшаривал лес вдоль дороги в сторону от города по примятой траве и следам крови. Пока не нашел довольно далеко место на дороге, откуда предположительно двигалась девочка в лес, сначала пытаясь бежать, потом обессилено ползти в сторону заправки. Было ясно, что бежала она из машины, а вот сама она туда села, или ее затащили силой и пытались вести совсем в другую сторону, предстояло еще выяснить. Он облегченно выдохнул, окончательно понимая, что Джонатан не виноват, хотя и не допускал обратного изначально. Но все равно придется его официально допросить, отдать на экспертизу одежду, перепачканную кровью Макс. Так надо.

—Детка, я задержусь, по работе, тут… Случилось, но все будет хорошо. Я договорился с Миссис Уиллер, утром заеду, заберу тебя, вы спите и никуда не ходите, пока я не приеду, я очень прошу. Все утром, пожалуйста, ничего не делайте сами, милая, так надо и все будет хорошо, доверься мне, пожалуйста.

Джим положил трубку, пару минут так и сидел, не снимая руки с нагретого пластика. Потом, махнув рукой ребятам с заправки, направился к машине. Он искренне привязался к Джейн, но местами общение у них выходило как встреча льда и пламени. Зашипела рация, и на лице шерифа появилась облегченная улыбка. Девочка очнулась, сотрясение, выбито пару зубов, перелом руки, ну, жизни ничего не угрожает. Жаль, что с разговором категорически придется отложить до утра в лучшем случае, врач был непреклонен. Но это было уже кое-что. Кое-что хорошее. Пару часов назад в кабинете он мечтал, чтобы хоть что-то освободило его от отчета, но думал уж точно не об этом кошмаре.  
Когда он закончил разговаривать с Джонатаном и Уиллом, под аккомпанемент фирменной истерики от Джойс, было уже почти три часа ночи. Джим прикрыл глаза, слушая звук отъезжающего авто Джойс. Машина Джонатана пока останется здесь. А еще предстоял разговор с Биллом.

— А этот просто просился, чтобы мы его забрали, и не выпускали пока, можно сказать, умолял. И машина чистая, но не только убранная, странно, да? — Пауэлл устало присел на краешек стола и вытянул длинные ноги. — Привести сейчас? Или утром допросишь?

— Давай сейчас, утром в больницу. И можешь пока выдвигаться, я сам закончу.

Допрос Билла ничего не дал, похоже, он на самом деле сразу поехал домой, закрылся в комнате и завис под музыку. Джим сложил все бумаги, оперся на локти и медленно плюхнулся лицом прямо на многострадальный отчет, чудом оставшийся на столе. Вот в качестве подушки он был хорош, и даже некстати проявившаяся из вчерашнего тягучего знойного дня упитанная муха уже не могла потревожить его беспокойного сна.  
Муха сделала контрольный заход над головой шерифа и тоже где-то пристроилась, очевидно понимая, что уже ненужный свет все равно никто не отключит. За окном уже давно появились первые солнечные лучики, возвещавшие начало нового дня. Ночь бессильно отступала под натиском света, а на краю еще сероватого утреннего неба уже собирались маленькие черные тучки, предвестники скорой летней грозы.


	3. Перекресток

«Все дороги ведут в Рим»

Поговорка времен раннего Средневековья.

«Никогда такого не было, и вот опять». Эта мысль раз десять прокрутилась в голове Джима в разных ритмах, пока не проскакала почти под неслышную барабанную дробь. Шериф устало потер красные от недосыпа глаза и сообразил, что Джойс уже ничего не говорит. Просто молчит, глядя даже не на него, а на муху, которая уютно пристроилась посреди самого освещенного полукруга на столе. Он прикусил губу, резким движением руки спровоцировал наглую любительницу тепла на экстренный взлет, и вот уже в кулаке засвербило, зашуршали беспомощно крылышки от осознания такой коварной несправедливости. Джим приоткрыл окошко, выпустил назойливую гостью и присел на стол, нависнув над съежившейся под грузом своих мыслей посетительницей.

— Послушай, это на самом деле совсем не то. Я разговаривал с девочкой, монстры не бегают с гаечными ключами, и у него было лицо, самое обыкновенное человеческое лицо, если это можно так назвать. — Он старался говорить как можно мягче, но на последней фразе едва не ляпнул кулаком по столу.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — встрепенулась Байерс.  
— То и имею. Тот, кто может схватить девочку и бить ее ключом по лицу, по пальцам, не достоин называться человеком. Черт побери, в этом городе таких преступлений не было вообще! Никогда! Да провались оно все нахрен!

Дверь слегка приоткрылась, но Хоппер махнул рукой.  
— Я занят. Все нормально. Извини… — он виновато глянул на Джойс. — Иди домой, ну, или на работу. Все будет хорошо, мы его найдем. Детям ничего не грозит, слышишь, ни–че–го. Кстати, через пару часов им разрешат пообщаться с девочкой, ты отпусти Уилла. Это не опасно.  
— Да, отвезу сама, спасибо. — Джойс встрепенулась. — Пойду.

Хоппер вдруг подумал, что Джейн даже не просила его разрешить навестить Макс. Неужели, наконец, признала его правоту и осознала опасность положения. Или просто глупые детские обиды. Очень хотелось верить, что первое.  
Он загасил сигарету, потер пальцами виски и выдохнул. «Ну, поехали». Через час перед ним лежал лист, куда были внесены показания детей, парней с заправки и Джонатана. И отдельно — услышанное от Макс.  
«Вышла около семи тридцати, двинулась в сторону игрового центра на встречу с братом. Шла быстро, это помнит точно. По сторонам не смотрела, никого не встретила».  
«Или просто не обратила внимания на людей, опросить людей в кафе по пути следования» — Джим сделал пометку на полях.  
«Мужчина, обычный, шел навстречу, она в него влетела с разгона. Спросил, не видела ли она его собаку». Хоппер повел плечами, откинулся на спинку стула и поймал себя на том, что грызет карандаш.  
«Черт, она не испугалась, никак его не выделила, как обычно незнакомцев, значит, видела раньше, хотя говорит, что нет, не помнит. Наверное, кто-то из города, просто видела мельком, она здесь недавно. А, может, из прошлого? Или выгораживает кого-то хорошо знакомого. Ответила, что не видела никакой собаки, и сразу почувствовала дикую боль в голове и теплое на губах. Дальше не помнит. Очнулась в машине, в багажнике за сиденьем, они куда-то ехали довольно быстро. Модель универсал». Джим сделал еще отметку. Проследил по времени до того, как ее нашел Байерс в лесу возле заправки. На дороге в городе, где он ее ударил, ничего не нашли, парни утром носом землю рыли. Как назло, под самое утро прошел ливень, быстрый, громкий, и лило как со шланга. Джим даже проснулся от этой барабанной дроби по окну. Точнее, сначала он увидел себя в джунглях, лицом в липкой грязи и почувствовал, как непрекращающийся дождь лупит по огромным листьям над головой. И потом сквозь стук в висках уже лицом на столе, мокрой щекой на многострадальном отчете. Хоппер глянул на полупустую мусорку в углу. Да, вот туда отчет и отправился, а теперь у него три дня, чтобы найти ублюдка и сварганить другой отчет. Вот собирался же ночью отправить кого-нибудь посмотреть дорогу до игрового клуба, мелькала эта мысль при разговоре с Билли, да времени уже не хватило. И людей. Он еще раз перечитал написанное. Получалось, что мужчина не ждал ее заранее, Макс уверяла, что его разозлил ее ответ. Его просто перекосило, когда он посмотрел ей в лицо. Да, выходило, что девочка шла, смотрела в землю, столкнулась с ним, но дернулась в сторону, чтобы обойти. Мужчина в это время спросил про собаку, и Макс подняла голову, чтобы ответить. «Узнал? Что конкретно? Может, в самом деле, привет из прошлого?»

— Пауэлл!!!

Запрос на Билли из Калифорнии уже пришел, но по докладу Пауэлла, полчаса висевшего в ожидании аудиенции под дверью, ничего интересного это не дало. И, слегка поколебавшись, Джим решил искать здесь. Для чего-то же ублюдок остановился на дороге за заправкой и вышел из машины. Молодец девочка, сумела перелезть через сидение, сигануть в дверь, убежать в лес и так долго пробираться к заправке. Но искать он ее не стал, видимо, что-то напугало. Или занят был сильно, не сразу заметил. Вопрос, чем? Двери не запер, не думал, что очнется? Или, в самом деле, спонтанное решение. Следовало опросить всех, кто проезжал по дороге, и еще раз парней с заправки. А Билли можно было бы и отпустить, если бы не одно но. Джим заметил во время утреннего разговора, как напряглось лицо ее отца, зубы стиснул так, что вздулись желваки, когда Макс упомянула имя брата. Тогда до шерифа и дошло, почему парень так умолял его не выпускать.  
Все же стоило озадачить своих людей и запросить информацию на всю семью, что-то там было не чисто. А самому отправиться еще раз на заправку.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
В больнице было очень тихо, на удивление прохладно, как и тогда, когда они ждали встречи с Уиллом. Точнее, тихо было вокруг ребят. У них тихо никак не получалось, несмотря на все заверения.

— Надо было проводить, надо было проводить… — Лукас описал два круга по узкому коридору. — Вот я чувствовал, что одну нельзя было отпускать!  
— Так она же сама отказалась, ты-то причем? — Дастин пожал плечами. — Это все из-за игры, девчонки просто не умеют проигрывать. А если б ты был, ты б его уложил?  
— А ты как думаешь! И игра тут не причем! Я вот теперь не уверен, что Оди не помогала нам.

Майк вскочил с места и стал напротив Лукаса, запихнув руки в карманы и слегка выставив вперед подбородок.

— Тебе же сказали, что она не виновата, если кто-то психичка, другие не должны страдать.  
— Другие? Да, да, и сильно вы пострадали? Ты слышал, что шериф говорил? Ой, как исстрадалась твоя психичка, даже не пришла сюда.

Лукас вертелся на месте, махал руками, но Майк прекрасно его понимал, даже злиться не хотелось, но получалось само. И зачем он трогает Оди? При мысли об Джейн его сердце сжалось. Майк чуть не вцепился утром шерифу в бороду, когда тот задавал свои вопросы. Он то знал, что Оди совсем не виновата, раз так говорит. Но они все продолжают ее подозревать и винить, даже когда говорят обратное. Абсолютно все, никто ее не понимает, кроме него. И не жалеет.

— Перестаньте, нас сейчас отсюда выпрут, и все. И Оди ничего не сделала, она просто… увидела, наверное. — Это Уилл примиряющее вклинился между друзьями.  
— Увидела? А чего не сказала, что? Это же бред какой-то! Может, если б сказала, ничего и не было. Может, это другой монстр, а нам просто голову дурят. А мы сидим тут. Или ты тоже увидел? Помните, она просила его подтвердить? — Лукаса просто трясло от негодования, но Майк его толкнул.  
–Заткнись, смотри…

Уилл застыл неподвижно, глаза немного закатились и руки подрагивали. А через пару секунд плечи опустились, губы стали менее напряженные.

— Что? Что было? Опять? Не можешь объяснить? — Майк встревожено заглянул в глаза другу, даже Лукас притих.  
-Не знаю, скорее не могу понять… И, думаю, что Джейн тоже. Кстати, она хотела придти сюда, шериф не разрешил, мама говорила.  
— Все она понимает. — Остался при своем Лукас, но агрессии в голосе заметно поубавилось.  
— Можно!

Парни подхватились, расталкивая друг друга, но на пороге сначала остановился, как вкопанный, Лукас, не сообразив, что создал затор. Остальные по инерции налетели друг на друга, стараясь ругаться шепотом, правда, получилось не у всех. Лишь в полной мере оценив увиденное, они беспомощно замолкли, подошли к кровати медленно и спокойно.  
Все обиды и разговоры улетучились сами собой при виде забинтованной головы, распухших, разбитых губ, грубых, совсем неуместных синих подтеков на по-детски округлой щеке. Майк прерывисто вздохнул и вдруг понял, что их больше всего поразило: взгляд Макс, непривычно смущенный и растерянный. Даже огромная рука в гипсе поверх одеяла не вносила такой диссонанс с привычной уверенной Макс.

Первым сориентировался, как ни странно, Дастин.

— Круто выглядишь, как с поля боя. Я бы тоже так хотел. Ну, серьезно.  
— Ты такая смелая, задала ему, — подхватил Майк. — Это круто, что мы друзья. Жалко, что Оди не пустили к тебе, она тоже хотела. Он замолк, молясь, чтобы Макс не сказала ему в ответ что-то хлесткое, как она умела. Сейчас ему было очень жалко обеих девчонок, лучше бы этот урод напал на ребят, уж они бы задали жару.

Похожее настроение, по-видимому, охватило всех парней.  
— Я не сержусь, я сама наговорила всякого. Там было очень страшно. — Говорить ей было трудно, слова получались не очень округлые, но она договорила до конца.  
Лукас придвинулся поближе и взял здоровую ладонь Макс в свои две, старательно изучая неровности одеяла. Посмотреть ей в лицо при этом он так и не решился. А дальше беседа потекла сама собой, никто не расспрашивал у Макс, как и что было, зато в красках рассказали, как всполошились взрослые.  
К их огромной радости, бледное лицо подруги, наконец, оживилось улыбкой. А через пару минут в глазах появился привычный задорный огонек, не такой яркий, как всегда, но хоть на немного. Жаль, им разрешили побыть с Макс всего пятнадцать минут.

— Сами поймаем гада, кем бы он ни был. Шериф так будет искать сто лет, если просто ходить туда-сюда разговаривать. Вы со мной?

Громкое «да» в три юных глотки эхом огласило новый крестовый поход против зла, но было слегка неуместно в гулких коридорах больницы, судя по недовольному движению проходившей мимо женщины в форменных больничных одеяниях. Парни благоразумно поспешили убраться на улицу. А утреннее обещание шерифу никуда не влезать и ничего не делать самим, было успешно похоронено в больничных стенах.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Шериф уже засомневался в правильности выбранной стратегии, когда неспешное расследование, если не сказать точнее, практически зашедшее в тупик, вышло на совершенно новый уровень и сорвалось в галоп. Катализатор материализовался перед Хоппером в лице неряшливого добродушного парикмахера, заехавшего на заправку прикупить какие-то мелочи в салон своего потрепанного под стать хозяину авто.

— Слушай, шеф, чуть не забыл. Я вчера катился к племяшу на именины, опаздывал, ну, сам понимаешь, еще и заправляться надо было. Вчера под вечер чего-то просто прорвало народу, или какой-то праздник на носу, не помнишь, что я пропустил?

Джим с тоской смотрел на щербину в переднем зубе толстяка, и уже давно хотелось взвыть от этого чуть шепелявого многословия, раздражающе-тягучего акцента уроженца южных штатов и такого неудачного бессмысленного дня. Но он знал, что прерывать не стоит, в таких вот откровениях и валяется иногда искомый алмаз, как в куче мусора.

И чутье его не подвело.

— Так вот, выкатываю я, значит отсюда, совсем немного отъехал, да, вообще немного, хотя, я опаздывал, может и не так немного. А посреди дороги Эрик, этот чудак, что в морге санитаром, да ты знаешь его, молчаливый, как те покойники. Ну, на рыбалку не вытянуть, особенно, как жена говорила, машину где-то потерял. Так вот, не об этом, значит. Я, было, чуть не зацепил правым колесом его тачку, тормознул вообще на пределе, кусок асфальта, наверное, содрал. Я в окно, типа, ты чего, спятил, где аварийка? Собьют же нахрен. А он, дебил, чуть не поднырнул под свое корыто, крутил там что-то с передним колесом, да еще со стороны дороги, ну, видел идиота?  
— Ты вышел из машины, ничего подозрительного не увидел у него внутри? — Джим напрягся, как гончая, почуявшая след.  
— Та не, не знаю, я ж спешил, не выходил, только окно открывал. Он рукой махнул, я и поехал. Не надо было рассказывать? Я просто подумал, ну извини, ты ж просил, если что странное.  
________________________________________________

Время перевалило за полдень, и лес сначала показался спасением от жаркого дыхания города, но через час поисков ребята почувствовали все прелести летнего полуденного зноя на себе. С мокрых волос крупные капли буквально заливали глаза, велосипеды давно хотелось бросить под ближайшим кустом. Еще больше хотелось упасть рядом, но никто из компании не желал прослыть слабаком, даже совсем измученная и молчаливая Оди. К тому же, никто не догадался взять с собой воды. В горле пересохло, губы начинали трескаться. Майк уже было собирался скомандовать привал, но его опередил Уилл:

— Надо срочно домой, там, надо нарисовать.  
— Что? — Лукас снял повязку с головы, выжал ее и по пальцам скатилось пару грязных капель, оставляя неровные дорожки. — Если не можешь больше, езжай домой, мы еще поищем.

Майк вытер лицо краем майки и хриплым голосом ответил за всех:  
— Сейчас бесполезно, мне кажется. Мы тут все уже облазили, надо на самом деле домой, поедим, попьем, воды возьмем и можем попробовать с другой сторон…

Он остановился на полуслове и обернулся к Уиллу, выводившего странные узоры в воздухе.  
— А что нарисовать то? Ты вспомнил, что видел вчера?  
Все, кроме Лукаса, обступили Уилла полукругом, и только что рты не открыли.

— Нет. Я сон вспомнил, сегодняшний.  
— Там был монстр? — Дастин едва не поперхнулся последним батончиком, который пытался слизать с обертки.  
— Нет. Там был дяденька, обычный такой, я его где-то видел. Но он был не здесь. Место было другое.  
— В смысле — другое? Не наш город? — Майк терпеливо продолжал расспрашивать, хотя ноги уже что-то вытаптывали на высохшей траве.  
— Все другое, я понимаю, о чем ты. Надо срочно домой, и рисуй его. Я найду, — вклинилась Оди.  
— Причем тут другое, вам голову напекло просто. — Убедить Лукаса казалось непросто, но Майк и Дастин уже взялись за свои велосипеды.

Обернувшись, Майк с облегчением увидел, что вся команда в полном составе устало, но упорно идет чуть растянутой цепочкой.  
— Обычный, просто дядька, я его даже где-то видел. — Лукас скептически отпустил рисунок, и тот плавно приземлился на стол. — Из того, что это был сон, ничего не следует, вообще ничего. Надо возвращаться.

Все по очереди еще раз осмотрели мужчину на рисунке. Чуть вытянутое лицо, небольшие залысины, один глаз немного уже, чем другой, как будто заплыл от удара. И руки, кажется, немного длиннее, чем должны быть. Но это могли быть огрехи художника. Да таких половина города. И всем казалось, что они где-то видели его, но никто не мог вспомнить, где и когда.

— Там, где он, стены белые, и еще холодно.

Чуть слышные слова Оди падали в напряженную тишину, которая затем взорвалась, как фейерверк на рождественском балу.  
Подвал накрыло одновременными воплями:

— Это больница! Там же Макс!  
-Он решил вернуться? В больницу!  
— Скорее, мы можем не успеть!

Они гуськом буквально взлетели по на лестнице, едва не сбив Ненси с ног.

— Вы куда, как на пожар? Зачем вам в больницу и кто решил вернуться?

Она решительно встала в дверях, показывая, что пока не услышит ответ, никто никуда не выйдет.

— Я решил вернуться, — как можно дружелюбнее пробормотал Дастин, переводя дыхание. — Куртку там забыл, у Макс, надо забрать скорее.  
— Какую еще куртку? В такую жару?  
— Новую! Твое какое дело? Хочет, и ходит в куртке, ты вон вообще в шубе перед зеркалом вертелась два дня назад, пропусти нас быстрее! — Майк уперся в косяк двери, пытаясь протолкнуть сестру плечом.

Ребята неслись на великах, втопив педали до упора, особенно досталось Майку, ведь на багажнике сосредоточенно сидела Оди, вцепившись ему в плечи. Майк ощущал ее непонятно холодные пальцы, но времени спросить, как можно мерзнуть в такую жару, не оставалось. На полпути их обогнал внедорожник Хоппера, подняв удушливое облако пыли, а затем и еще одна полицейская машина.  
Когда парни и Оди, побросав велосипеды, подбегали к больничному крыльцу, навстречу им Хоппер и Каллахан уже выводили невысокого мужчину, завернув ему за спину руки в наручниках. Шериф надавил своей лапищей его затылок, отчего взгляд арестанта буравил землю под ногами, но никому из ребят даже не нужно было разглядывать его лицо. Сходство с рисунком Уилла было потрясающим.  
Хоппер с силой захлопнул дверцу машины и развернулся к ребятам:

— Быстро по домам. Некогда, сейчас тут половина города соберется, немедленно марш отсюда. С Максин все хорошо, вечером заберу тебя домой!

Последние слова, обращенные к Оди, он произносил уже вполоборота.


	4. Ищущий да обрящет! На свою...

«Дорога возникает под шагами идущего»

Индийская пословица

 

Утро выдалось на удивление приятное, как будто небесные силы сжалились над изнывающим от июльского зноя городком, ниспослав молочно серый, но довольно прохладный туман.  
Хоппер прищурил глаз, вытряхнул из пачки последнюю сигарету и жадно затянулся. После постоял еще немного, перекатываясь с пяток на носки, и внезапно закашлявшись, торопливо прикрыл дверь, чтобы не разбудить Оди. Она вчера в машине была какая-то задумчивая, совсем тихая, а у него не хватило ни времени, ни сил расспросить подробнее. Джим даже не помнил, пожелал ли ей спокойной ночи, настолько опустошен был вчерашним допросом и происходящим после.  
Эта дикая история взбудоражила весь сонный городок, и Хопперу со товарищи стоило огромного труда отправить по домам разгоряченных добропорядочных граждан, столпившихся возле участка и требующих справедливого возмездия, причем немедленного.  
Конечно, дети тоже совсем расстроены, они все воспринимают острее взрослых, да и выводы делают порой совершенно неадекватные. Стоило бы поговорить об этом, но девочка так хорошо спала, что у Джима не хватило решимости ее будить. Он еще пару минут постоял над кроватью, с несвойственной ему нежностью посмотрел на разметавшиеся по подушке кудряшки, чуть приоткрытые во сне губы и, вздохнув, попятился к дверям, стараясь ничего не зацепить.  
Сам-то Джим спал от силы час или два, нервно вскакивая от неясных кошмаров, которые забывал быстрее, чем успевал открыть глаза. Что-то не давало покоя, что-то упущенное при вчерашнем разговоре с арестованным. Шериф шестым чувством понимал, что тот бред, который нес Эрик Шеннон, и есть правда. Но далеко не вся, а вот что там еще, в этом предельно простом деле, он никак не мог уловить.  
Он хмуро кивнул сослуживцам, радостно вскочившим при его появлении. Не дал никому даже слово сказать, напрочь проигнорировав удивленно вытянувшиеся лица, и плотно прикрыл дверь прямо перед носом Пауэлла, едва не задев носки его ботинок. Слегка округлившиеся глаза и взметнувшиеся домиком брови офицера еще пару секунд занимали мысли шерифа, но не более.  
Хоппер понимал своих подчиненных: дело раскрыто, несмотря на всю дикость совершенного, девочка скоро поправится, никому ничего больше не угрожает. Можно отметить заслуженные поощрения и спокойно вкушать остальные радости бытия. И только он никак не может отделаться от занозы где-то в районе виска, что нечто они упустили.  
Он еще несколько раз перечитал показания задержанного Эрика Шеннона.  
«18.30

Задержанный:

– Я виноват полностью. Не знаю, как вымолить прощения. И никогда его не вымолю! Я виновен!

Он начинает снова плакать.

18.40

Хоппер:

– Как вы думаете, зачем Максин говорить, что вы били ее ключом и куском асфальта?  
Задержанный:

– Я не знаю. Ни ключа, ни камня у меня не было.

Хоппер:

– Вы понимали, что она не хотела с вами ехать?

– Когда я открыл багажник, то понял. Но подумал, что она боится ехать именно в багажнике. А посадил ее туда, потому что пока расстилал бы покрывало на сиденье, девочка убежала бы.

Задержанный говорит, что рассмотрел девочку уже возле машины.

– Я понимал, что Максин примерно одногодка моей падчерицы.

18.55

В свое оправдание мужчина говорит, что на дороге невозможно найти кусок асфальта.  
Хоппер просит пояснить, почему задержанный не поехал домой и не спросил у жены, где собака. Он говорит, что не хотел расстраивать супругу и будить годовалую дочь. Он начинает снова плакать. Говорит, что ребенок плохо спит.

Хоппер:

– Почему вы решили, что с вами собака?

Задержанный:

– Я думаю, что она оказалась у меня в голове. Потому что я нанюхался растворителя в гараже и всего, что там стоит. Я выезжал из гаража и чувствовал себя хорошо. Собака сидела реальная, как в тех случаях, когда ездит со мной.

Про окровавленные перчатки он пояснил, что те всегда лежат в багажнике. Они были новые, и мужчина ими не пользовался. Он говорит, что кровь на них появилась от его рук после случайного прикосновения, когда доставал покрывало из багажника. По мнению задержанного, кровь на перчатке – его собственная. Добавляет, что Максин поцарапала ему нос и плечо.

19.05

Хоппер просит задержанного объяснить, с чего вообще возникла собака – у него нет и никогда не было собаки, со слов жены. Тот отвечает, что спрашивал утром у психиатра в больнице, но даже врач не знает ответа.

– Когда дома я увидел своих детей, то понял, что совершил. Думал найти девочку и попросить прощения. Хотя, наверное, никогда не выпрошу прощения. Однако вы приехали раньше и задержали меня.

Хоппер:

– Когда вы вышли из машины и шли по дороге, что у вас было в руках?

Задержанный:

– Ключи от машины, сигареты, зажигалка.

Мужчина утверждает, что ключа в руках у него не было. В машине были покрышка, перчатки, ящик с инструментами, покрывало и канистра. Ключ лежал в чемодане. Говорит, что было только кольцо на руке – оно после ударов погнулось.

19.15

– Я признаю, что обручальное кольцо, которым я бил, нанесло девочке такие травмы. И что выбил девочке зубы.

– Она утверждает, что вы били ключом…

– Я не бил Максин ключом.

– Девочка теряла сознание?

– Она присаживалась на корточки, но она не лежала не земле. Я не знаю.

Хоппер:

– Вы же медик, как вы могли не знать?

Обвиняемый:

– К багажнику я ее подвел, она сама села, я помог ей закинуть ноги.

Хоппер спрашивает, куда и зачем обвиняемый собирался везти девочку. Мужчина говорит, что искать собаку.

Хоппер:

– У вас нет, и никогда не было собаки!

Задержанный:

– Я не знаю, что со мной было. Я бы отвез девочку домой.

Хоппер:

– А вы думали о своих детях в тот момент?

– Я не понимал, что со мной творится в тот момент.

19.55

Мужчина утверждает, что бил девочку рукой, а не ключом и куском асфальта.

– У меня не было ключа.

Хоппер:

– Максин утверждает, что вы ее душили.

Задержанный:

– Я, возможно, сильно нажал на горло. Но после того, как она бросила на землю свой рюкзачок, я ее больше не трогал. Я ее бил, потому что она обманщица. Она украла мою собаку.

20.10

Задержанный говорит, что накануне не пил, не курил, наркотики не употреблял.

– Мы поехали дальше искать собаку. На улице Делавера девочка зашевелилась и пыталась перелезть на пассажирское сиденье. Я ей сказал не вымазывать машину: пятна крови были на потолке. Она чуть-чуть открыла двери. Я сказал ей, что мы только заберем собаку, и я отвезу ее домой. Она снова попыталась открыть двери. Я остановил машину, обошел, ударил ее рукой, чтобы она не убегала, пока не найдем собаку. Она вскрикнула и упала.

Хоппер:

–Вы же утверждали, что больше ее не били?

По словам задержанного, он побоялся, что девочка хочет выпрыгнуть на скорости.

– У меня застучало колесо, я остановился, вышел посмотреть, что случилось. Было довольно темно, а фонарик был в багажнике. Я подлез под машину. В это время девочка перебралась на пассажирское сиденье и сбежала в лес.

Мужчина говорит спокойно, без эмоций. Дальше, по его словам, он поехал на речку. Там у компании молодых людей спросил про собаку. Но они животное не видели.

– Я смочил майку, надел ее на голову и пошел в машину. Открыл багажник, протер мокрой майкой стекло, чемодан с инструментами, канистру. Кровь на потолке вытирать было бесполезно.

Потом мужчина еще немного поискал собаку и поехал домой».

В дверь несмело постучали.

\- Кофе, сэр?

Шериф глянул на часы. Это он просидел в кабинете почти два часа, а умная мысль так и не пришла. Значит, стоило идти самому навстречу, вот только куда?  
Хоппер задумчиво прошелся среди встрепенувшихся подчиненных, потянул носом, уловив сладковатый запах и только сейчас понял, что не ел со вчерашнего дня. Два неказистых примятых экземпляра в коробке с пончиками, мгновенно провалившиеся в урчащий желудок, лишь только усилили внезапно проснувшийся аппетит.

\- Крутнуться за добавкой, шеф? – лениво протянул Каллахан. Пауэлл, не отрываясь от кроссворда, пробурчал:

\- Еще и спрашивает. Сам все умял, дома не кормят? - С ехидным смешком закончил он.  
Хоппер присел на край стола за спиной у Пауэлла и скосил глаза на список вопросов к кроссворду.

«Недомолвка, недоговорка, умолчание, недоговоренность; умалчивание, полуправда, фигура умолчания».

\- Все уже перечислили, что тут еще добавить то, а, шеф? – Недовольно пробурчал офицер и даже потер затылок от напряжения.  
\- Недосказанность, – бросил Хоппер, уже выворачивая на выход, и резко развернулся на месте:  
\- Слушай, вчера при допросе его жены, ты точно ничего странного не заметил, она на все вопросы ответила?  
\- Шеф, опять ты за свое, ну что там непонятного, она вообще не в курсе, она ж не видела его после гаража. Да там дите нервное, с ней и поговорить нормально не получалось, все время дергалась, ей то что знать.  
\- Ты растворитель разливал? Крыша у тебя от этого ехала?  
\- Слушай, да тогда такое пекло было, что она ехала и без растворителя! Он признался, все закончено, жене и так отвратно, дите плакало, она плакала. Чего ее дергать лишний раз.  
\- Поехали! – Джим надел шляпу и пулей полетел по узкому коридору, едва не припечатав в стену вернувшегося Каллахана с коробкой пончиков в руках.  
\- Куда это он?  
\- Да к жене этого полоумного. У нашего шефа очередные теории заговора. – В сердцах плюнул Пауэлл и сглотнул слюну от благоухания ванилина. – Не сожри тут все опять, нас дождись!  
__________________________________________________

Солнце медленно подползало к зениту, когда Хоппер и Пауэлл ввалились в закусочную, на ходу перебрасываясь колкостями. На безмятежном лице помощника шериф без труда мог прочесть несогласие со своими выводами от разговора с миссис Шеннон, но дальше невербального выражения возражений не последовало. Джима же носило и плакало, он с трудом выдерживал на лице маску спокойствия. И, едва они расположились за грязноватым столиком в дальнем углу, его прорвало.  
\- Вы вообще вчера с ней разговаривали, или просто зашли и вышли?  
Офицер подождал, пока бойкая девица с тряпкой в руке сгребет крошки со стола и, не меняя выражения, ответил:  
\- Ну, вот и что такого серьезного мы выяснили сегодня, что в корне меняет ситуацию? Просто вчера она плакала о невинном муже, а сегодня вывалила все дерьмо, что собралось у них в доме. Можно подумать, у других его меньше. Женщины… Сегодня любит, завтра топит. Погоди, завтра скажет, что она разнервничалась, и все это неправда. К делу то все это как относится? Вон, гляди на этих двух – уже целуются, а когда мы входили, она чуть глаза ему не выцарапала.  
Он облокотился на спинку и начал сосредоточенно разворачивать ароматный бургер. Джим даже не стал оборачиваться на притихшую юную парочку, облюбовавшую резной столик у окна. Истеричные выкрики девушки с кудряшками в кислотной майке за спиной вперемешку с блеющими оправданиями тощего юнца сменились шуршанием и характерным чмоканьем, и ладно. Он отодвинул свою еду на середину стола и подался вперед, опершись на локти.

\- Давай с того момента, когда он потерял машину. Мужик едет навестить друзей в соседний город, пропадает на сутки, возвращается назад на автобусе, и главное, не помнит, куда подевалась машина. Нормально? Машину находят через месяц, хрен знает где, точнее, то, что от нее осталось от падения. Совсем нормально? В полицию никто не заявляет, заметь.

\- Шеф, ну кто бы говорил. Это жена не знает, что там было, и кто куда потерялся. Ты же его спрашивал? Можешь не отвечать, я и так скажу – посидели, выпили. Поехал, можно тех друзей опросить, наверняка уговаривали остаться, да надо было срочно ехать, небось , еще и не один. Назавтра домой, куда ж ему такому хорошему, как не к жене под крылышко. Хорошо, что на автобус деньги остались.  
\- Слушай, тут не Лос-Анджелес. Даже если так, кто его машину угнал? Да и подруга, если была, не элитная проститутка, чтобы его обобрать. Пауэлл, это же Кентсвилль!  
\- Так никто и не обобрал. А машину могли подростки угнать покататься, где-то хрястнули об что-то, вот и пустили с горы.  
\- Допустим. – Джим нехотя признал вероятность такого стечения обстоятельств, хотя и очень маленькую. – А что ты скажешь на то, что он стал вести себя неадекватно, обычные вещи забывать? Собаку эту гребанную уже тогда искать начал. И еще пару раз такое было, она же вспомнила.  
\- Ну-у, шеф, не все же могут так спокойно бегать по бабам, он, может, совестливый, сорвало, ну и крышу повело немного.  
\- Да, и сестренку вспомнил пропавшую. Я пробил – нет у него никакой больной сестры, что ездил навещать по всему округу.  
– Потянуло кота на жаренное. Бывает, и кому я тут поясняю? Ты просто хочешь найти вселенский заговор. Жена тоже почуяла неладное, но малышка у них родилась. Куда она с двумя, устраивала ему, видать, вырванные годы. Вон сегодня, как понесло, а вчера всхлипывала, голосила.  
Пару минут они молча жевали, и тут шерифа осенило. Слушай, ты не помнишь, где-то в районе Кентсвилля года три-четыре назад девчонка пропала, тогда шумиха была небывалая. Это не когда наш герой машину упустил?  
\- Шеф, кажись, по твою душу. – Пауэлл прищурил глаза, улыбнулся, как сытый кот и кивнул куда-то за спину Хопперу.  
Прямо к их столику торопливо семенила Джойс Байерс, зажав под мышкой пакет с покупками.  
\- Не помешаю, я на минутку. – Она улыбнулась и так умильно посмотрела на Пауэлла, что тот сразу заторопился на выход.  
Джим, не подумав, запихнул в себя почти половину бургера, и ему ничего не оставалось, как приобнять Джойс, аккуратно направляя ее к выходу. Еще не хватало беседовать под развешенные уши смешливой официантки, а словесно изобразить приглашение выйти на улицу не представлялось возможным. Он отвернулся, чтобы не видеть многозначительный взгляд своего офицера, и только возле джипа, проглотив последний не пережеванный кусок, наконец, выдавил:

\- Случилось что-то?  
\- Нет, это я у тебя хотела спросить, ты такой … озабоченный, красный весь. Все же нормально, нет? - Она вывернулась из-под его руки и посмотрела прямо в глаза. – Джим??  
\- Да, все хорошо, жарища, как Уилл?  
\- Об этом я и хотела. – Она замялась.  
– Вроде ничего, но он какой-то тихий совсем, задумчивый стал. И, знаешь, попросил, чтобы Джейн у нас до вечера побыла. Знаю, что ты не одобряешь, я тебе звонить пыталась. Им сейчас тяжело по одному, может, пока обед, я заскочу, завезу домой девочку, да и покормлю заодно. – Джойс кивнула на пакет.  
\- Вот, я как раз хотел попросить, Джейн тоже расстроенная, хотел поговорить, но тут… - он развел руками, виновато улыбнулся. И поймал себя на мысли, что ему нравится вот так беседовать о детях и смотреть на Джойс. Но совсем другие мысли снова молоточком по виску напомнили о себе, он закурил и махнул Пауэллу, показывая ехать за собой.  
\- Вечером заеду, заберу, – Хоппер опомнился, что Джойс еще стоит рядом, и слегка коснулся ее плеча, прежде чем запрыгнул в машину.  
\- В библиотеке мы что опять забыли? Шеф, ты смотри, а то они еще встретятся, будут и тебе вырванные годы.  
\- Не мы забыли, а вы забыли. Сейчас отправлю Каллахана, поищете в прессе все исчезновения и нападения на девочек, девушек за последние три года в округе и соседних.  
\- Опять? Снова заговор? Может, лучше по нашим каналам? – Пауэлл застонал, но послушно потопал в здание.  
К вечеру мозаика, наконец, сложилась. Хоппер возбужденно ходил по маленькому пятачку взад-вперед, сжимая руки в кулаки и разжимая. Отмеченные на карте места поездок Эрика Шеннона к воображаемой сестре практически один в один наложились на найденные офицерами места предполагаемых исчезновений двух девушек.

\- Ну? – Он победоносно глянул на подчиненных.  
\- Серийник? Этот? У нас? Не верю. Просто совпадение. И между девушками ничего общего.  
\- А не слишком ли много совпадений? Запроси данные по этим двум, - он кивнул на бумаги на столе. - А в Кентсвилль я завтра сам скатаюсь. Это самое ранее, вот и поговорю с ребятами.

К Байерсам он заехал уже совсем затемно. Джим устало вылез из машины, закурил и немного постоял у входной двери, с теплом посматривая на свет в окошках. Вдруг дверь со стуком отворилась, и прямо ему под ноги выкатился Майк Уилер.  
\- Пустите!  
\- Да я не трогаю тебя, пацан! Что опять не так? – Он слегка приподнял взъерошенного парнишку и немного оторопел от слезы, скатившейся у Майка с уголка глаза и его перекошенных губ.  
\- Ничего! Мне домой надо! – Уилер вырвался, схватил велик и мгновенно укатил, увозя за собой прерывистые всхлипывания. Не успел Хоппер опомниться, как в ту же дверь вылетели один за другим красные и вспотевшие Уилл и Джейн.  
\- Папа, давай в машину, его надо нагнать! Он не так понял!  
\- Останови его! – Это Уилл с расширенными глазами пытался задействовать Джейн.  
\- Стоять! – Рявкнул шериф и затолкал детей внутрь. Они на удивление размякли и не сопротивлялись.  
\- Ну? Что у вас стряслось? Какая муха его покусала?

Джим развалился на диване, с облегчением и некоторым снисхождением глядя на расстроенных детей. Ему бы их проблемы.

\- Мы просто сидели близко, Джейн… расстроилась за Макс, и я ее ну… немного утешал. А Майк неслышно зашел на минутку и все не так понял. – На Уилла было жалко смотреть, про слезы в глазах Джейн и говорить нечего было, но в Хоппера вселился бес упрямства.  
\- Да ничего, пусть до утра побегает, даже полезно, по своему опыту знаю.  
\- Хоп, прекрати! – Джойс обняла девочку и ласково посмотрела на сына. – Сейчас я отвезу вас к Уилерам, пригласим Майка на ужин и все разрешим.  
\- Он не пойдет! – В унисон отреагировали Уилл и Оди.  
\- Не пойдет, и ладно, не девица капризничать, - с ленцой протянул Хоппер и встал с дивана, посмеиваясь в бороду под гневным взглядом всех троих. – Поехали! Но уговаривать будете сами.  
-Да! - Уилл шмыгнул носом и потянул Джейн на улицу.  
\- Ну что ты вытворяешь? Я с вами! – Джойс, кажется, всерьез разозлилась или расстроилась.  
\- Прости. Просто устал. Сейчас привезу к тебе всех на ужин. Мы сами справимся. Они справятся, вот только не влезай, будет только хуже, не помнишь разве?  
\- Помню. - Джойс печально улыбнулась.  
\- И ты поешь, не уезжай сразу. Скоро Джонатан вернется, – невпопад добавила Байерс, почему-то не глядя на Джима.  
Ужин получился спокойный, почти семейный. Ребята ушли шушукаться в комнату Уилла, оттуда изредка доносились возмущенные выкрики, заглушаемые музыкой из комнаты Джонатана. Джим еще успел подумать, какие интересно слова нашли эти двое, что Майк безропотно сел в машину почти через пять минут. За всю дорогу никто не проронил ни слова, все смотрели в разные стороны и изредка шмыгали носом. Но вот, помирились, кажется. Жужжание оттуда стало совсем монотонным, и очнулся он от вопля Джейн прямо над головой.

\- Папа, мы тоже все очень устали, и Джойс не возражает, чтобы мы остались ночевать здесь.  
\- Вы остались ночевать здесь, - добавил Джонатан, делая ударение на первом слове и обращаясь к детям, но глядя на шерифа.  
\- Угу, я тоже не возражаю, спасибо за ужин. Мне завтра очень рано ехать, так что я пошел, вернусь вечером . Если ты не против, Джейн останется. - Он с трудом разлепил глаза, поискал взглядом Джойс, и, получив согласный кивок, поднялся. Уже в машине мучительно попытался вспомнить, поцеловал ли Джейн на прощание и помахал ли всем рукой, или ему это только приснилось. Он почти не спал уже две ночи, замученный организм после ужина сдался без боя.  
_______________________________________  
\- Тихо, шериф в машине, он что, не уехал, что-то почуял? - Шипящим шепотом просипел Уилл и пригнул голову.  
\- Он просто спит! Он еще на диване там вырубался, давайте быстрее, чертова рация, она и с улицы не ловит.

Ребята осторожно обошли джип Хоппера, немного постояли, слушая оглушительный храп из-под шляпы и медленно, цепочкой проскользнули к дороге.

\- Вы охренели, поздно уже совсем, я еле вырвался. Что стряслось? - Лукас поежился, натягивая пониже майку на короткие шорты.

Послышалось шуршание шин и характерный чуть шепелявый голос прокричал :  
\- Красный код! Красный код! Эй, где вы? Я едва выскользнул, мы куда теперь?  
\- У тебя ж уже все зубы, ты чего шепелявишь? - Майк оперся на руль велика, и, не дожидаясь ответа, выпалил: у нас опять открытый портал!  
\- Нет! Нет! И нет! – Лукас обошел вокруг них, мелькая сверкая голыми коленками. – Нас завтра в пять пустят к Макс, и это не у нас, а аж в Кентсвилле, пусть там сами и разбираются.И почему вы так в этом уверены? Уилл?  
\- Я не уверен. Я просто слышу, как будто кого-то туда зовут.  
\- Не зовут. Просят о помощи. Меня, – тихо добавила Джейн. - Портал открыт с той стороны, я точно уверена. В тот день, когда Макс, когда с ней случилось. Я поеду.  
\- И чем мы им поможем? Если это монстры, это может быть ловушка! Но если надо, я поеду! – Дастин поперхнулся под злым взглядом Майка.  
\- Это не монстры. Это человек. Я его вижу.  
\- А ты?  
Уилл отрицательно помотал головой, но вдруг выпалил:  
\- А этот, что Макс ударил, он тоже оттуда, с той стороны, это единственное, что я чувствую.  
\- Что ты несешь? Он тут всю жизнь живет, а портал открыт только пару дней. Нет, как хотите, а я домой.  
\- И не хочешь выяснить, почему он ударил Макс? И не хочешь найти? А вдруг их много оттуда?  
Полчаса препирательств, и ребята сами не заметили, как плавно перешли к обсуждению деталей завтрашней кампании. А рано утром они уже тряслись в автобусе, прилипнув носами к мокрому от конденсата стеклу.

\- Хорошо, что мамы уже не было дома, - Майк придвинулся ближе к Оди и вытащил упаковку с вафлями. – Отцу вообще фиолетово, какая там срочная конференция.  
\- Да, мама только спросила, по какому предмету, а я ей про биологию и книгу по рептилиям втолкал.  
\- И чего это летом? – Передразнил Лукас младшую сестру. – Заноза противная, мои уже почти засомневались. А вы?  
\- Я оставил записку. – Тихо пробурчал Уилл и посмотрел на Оди. А шерифа до вечера не будет, мы же успеем до вечера?  
\- До пяти! - Авторитетно заявил Лукас. – Мне же надо не опоздать к Макс.  
__________________________________  
\- Как уехали? Какая записка? Конференция летом? Джонатан, я еду туда! – Джойс металась по магазину, не зная, что схватить с собой. – Я… я отработаю! – Выпалила она начальству и через пятнадцать минут они вместе с Джонатаном и Ненси неслись в сторону Кентсвилля, надеясь еще догнать злополучный автобус.


	5. Место встречи изменить нельзя

«Вот уж упала, так упала…»

«Приключения Алисы в Стране чудес»

Автобус плавно притормозил, и Майка охватила волна неконтролируемой паники. Он вообще весьма неуютно чувствовал себя в больших городах. Визг тормозов, пролетающие в несколько полос автомобили, разношерстная толпа людей, неровным потоком устремившаяся почти к дверям автобуса — все это вкупе с сухим горячим воздухом налетело на них, лишь компания выплыла из автобуса, подхваченная спешащими пассажирами. Типичный житель американской глубинки, он всегда терялся от этой карусели. Хотя провинциальный Кентсвилль лишь с очень серьезной натяжкой можно было отнести к «большим» городам, им, практически не покидающим зеленый уютный Хокинс, он казался почти Нью-Йорком.

Майк украдкой мазнул взглядом по лицам друзей, и, уловив знакомые флюиды нервозности, облегченно успокоился. К тому же Оди, как ни странно, вообще чувствовала себя здесь, как будто всю жизнь провела на этих пыльных улицах с пожелтевшей травой и облезлыми деревьями. Она уверенно вела их за собой, практически не оглядываясь. Словно по клеточкам игровой доски, где им постоянно выпадали счастливые очки. Ему даже показалось, что перед ними раздвигаются дома и вырастают дорожки, хотя, похоже, они просто перли напрямик, игнорируя естественную разметку поверхности. Постепенно Майк настолько успокоился, что невольно залюбовался на летящую на острие их компании фигурку в легком зеленовато-белом платье, плавными волнами обтекающим стройное тело. Ах, как она парила над шершавой дорожкой. Иногда девушка оборачивалась, непослушные волосы налетали на глаза, но вся прозрачная легкость разбивалась о сосредоточенный серьезный взгляд, как утренняя волна о неотесанный берег. Но Майку это даже импонировало, вся ее необычность, сила и слабость одновременно. Перед глазами некстати всплыл вчерашний вечер, и его вспотевшее лицо захлестнула красная волна стыда. Он и сам не сразу сообразил, почему сердце буквально ухнуло вниз и, едва не разорвало тесную клетку из ставших ненужными ребер. Уилл и Оди развернулись к нему тогда одновременно, заслышав шлепанье ног по полу. Он видел огромные глаза Уилла, расстроенное лицо Оди и руку Уилла на ее плече. Слезы выстрелили, как лава из вулкана, мозг вообще отказался воспринимать звуки. Уилер даже не помнил, сам он налетел на шерифа или тот подхватил его, пытаясь остановить. В тот момент он ненавидел всех, а Хоппера, скалой выросшего на пути, в особенности. Хорошо, хоть не пнул ногой, а так хотелось. Всю дорогу назад в машине ему было мучительно стыдно. За эту вспышку, за то, что не желал разговаривать, а мечтал провалиться ниже подвала и никогда не выходить на поверхность. Привел в чувство его до жути потерянный голос Оди за дверью:

— Майк, я знаю, где портал. Мы должны помочь. Я должна помочь. Я боюсь. Ты пойдешь со мной?

Он знал ответ задолго до того, как его губы прошептали «да». Парень не смог бы объяснить даже себе, что погасило вспышку ревности и обиду, но точно не слова. А чувство, что он, Майк, должен защитить, помочь, как почти взрослый мужчина. К счастью, никто не стал оправдываться и вообще вспоминать неприятное для всех недоразумение, это было бы невыносимо. Они просто позволили Майку быть собой, возглавить кампанию, как всегда. И обида ушла совсем, особенно, когда планировали операцию, обсуждали детали. Он еще раз представил себе глаза Оди, когда прощались перед сном. Она так на него смотрела, как будто это навсегда. От этих воспоминаний даже кончики ушей налились теплом.

— Блин, мы вообще туда идем? Город то почти заканчивается. — Майк очнулся от ощутимого пинка в спину, притормозил и почувствовал недовольное сопение в опасной близости от своего уха.

— Дамочка, а вы серьезно полагаете, что портал посреди города сиять будет? Оди знает, куда идти.

— Уже скоро, — Джейн остановилась, подождала, пока подтянутся запыхавшиеся друзья, и показала рукой на видневшийся впереди редкий лесок.

— Ну, обосраться, опять! — Лукас ткнул пальцем в блестящую табличку на высокой проволочной ограде.

«Институт медицинских исследований. Собственность Министерства здравоохранения и социальных служб США» — вслух прочитал Уилл.

— И как мы туда собираемся забраться, там же пост с охраной, наверное, с той стороны. Или ты их всех уложишь?

— Надо на дерево вон то забраться, и посмотреть, что внутри, Лукас, дай свой бинокль!

Майк уже пристроил ногу на шершавый выступ на стволе, но Оди мягко коснулась его ладони.

— Нам не сюда.

Они прошли еще метров триста вглубь леса за территорией Института и наткнулись на высокий проволочный забор, сверху приправленный заворотами колючки. Место было немного потрепанное, неухоженное, а забор совсем новый. Почти прямо к забору приткнулась облезлая стена длинного двухэтажного здания. Оно напрочь перегородило обзор, и пришлось воспользоваться старым проверенным способом. Вид с ближайшего дерева открыл жутковатые постапокалиптические виды заброшенного комплекса зданий, чем-то напоминающих больничные. Он приютился среди плотных зарослей непонятного высокого кустарника и торчащих над ним антеннами хвойных деревьев.

— Нет там никого, вообще тихо, разруха какая-то, — доложил Лукас. — Входа тоже не видно. А дальше стенка бетонная, кажись.

— Черт побери, сукин сын! И как мы туда проберемся, это еще хуже, что та контора, может попробовать подсадить пирамидой кого-то. Должен же быть вход. — Прокричал Дастин, и его голос эхом прокатился по округе.

— Пойдем по периметру, заходят же как-то туда. — Майк решительно глянул на Оди, но она задумчиво помолчала, и кивнула.

— Оди все знает, — передразнил его Лукас и тоже двинул вдоль забора.

Они прошли до плавного поворота, и неожиданно лес стал редеть, солнечные просветы резанули по глазам, и через метров двести лесок практически закончился. Вдоль высокой аккуратной бетонной стены тянулась обыкновенная узкая улочка с неровным пыльным асфальтом, довольно безлюдная, а чуть вдалеке виднелись крыши домов.

— Что за хрень, лес посреди города. Надо обратно возвращаться туда, где проволока, попробуем пролезть! — Майк ускорил шаг, и вся команда рванула за ним.

— Может, с дерева попробовать?

— Охренел, там же колючка! И толстая, не перекусишь ничем!

— Можно подумать, тонкую у нас есть чем!

Рабочая перепалка закончилась треском гнущейся проволоки, и через пару секунд прямо перед ними зиял неширокий миндалевидный проход приблизительно под их рост.  
Оди чуть раздвинула уголки губ, в глазах вспыхнули и погасли призывные огоньки. А на верхнюю губу медленно сползала густая красная капля.

— Нормально все? — Майк заглянул в ее серьезные глаза, смущенно протянул не очень чистый платок, с нежностью подумав, что она никогда, наверное, не научится таскать этот причиндал с собой.

Оди шагнула в проем первой и через пару минут скрылась за обшарпанным углом.

— А вам что, особое приглашение? — Майк рванул за подругой.

— Дастин, пузо подбери, застрял что ли?

— Да тут танк пройдет, я майкой зацепился просто!

Оди остановилась перед самым высоким зданием в глубине комплекса, с заколоченными окнами.

— Сюда!

Лишь отворив едва не накрывшую их скрипучую дверь и пройдя совсем немного по неосвещенному зданию, до них дошло, зачем это необитаемое счастье вообще огородили так наглухо. Чтобы такие вот горе-исследователи, как они, не посворачивали здесь шеи. Уже через минут пять группа распалась на кучки, пытаясь обходить неровности на полу, обломки досок и груды бетона.  
Свет проникал через узенькие щелочки между досками, создавая почти непробиваемые сумерки. Майк ругнулся про себя, что не догадался прихватить фонарик. Еще через пять минут послышалось громкое хлопанье крыльями, хриплая ругань и вопли где-то справа. Прямо перед носом неизвестно откуда выпорхнула стая небольших крылатых тварей, уши заложило от треска, а глаза запорошило пылью. От неожиданности он выпустил руку Оди и грохнулся на одно колено. Летающие создания подвисли на досках, совсем перекрыв остатки солнечного света.  
Когда глаза немного привыкли полутьме, Майк с ужасом обнаружил, что Оди рядом нет. Он завопил, и в ответ услышал крики Уилла немного правее.

— Дастин что-то сломал! Он не может выбраться!  
Майк рванул на голос и силуэт, спотыкаясь о какие-то неровные доски.

— Не сломал, просто нога застряла!

Уилер не помнил, сколько времени прошло, пока они Уиллом вытащили Дастина, потом рванули на вопли Лукаса, обнаружившего еще одну покосившуюся дверь.  
Следующее помещение было намного больше, неплохо расчищено, а под потолком одиноко мерцала моргающая лампочка.

— Где Оди? Мы ее потеряли! — Майк бросился было назад, но его схватили за руку, и буквально развернули к правой стене.

Прямо посреди стены проявились тусклые мерцающие разводы. Портал.

— Она уже там? А почему нас не подождала? — Дастин стоял согнувшись, потирая через порванные штаны ободранную ногу.

— А вдруг не вышла, и ее заклевали эти твари? — У Майка защемило в груди от ужаса.

— Нет, она уже там. — Уилл вцепился в рукава его рубашки. — Не возвращайся!

— Я так и знал, что она что-то не договаривает! — Лукас плюнул на пыльный бетон и присел на корточки. — Она же говорила, что зовут только ее, вот и зачем мы сюда потащились? Я назад через ту дыру не полезу, надо искать другой выход, почище.

— Не договаривает? А вдруг ее схватили, и она выбраться не может? — Майк опасливо подошел в мерцающей стене, повернулся к ней ухом.

— Что там? Что слышно?

— Ничего, даже голосов нет. Стойте, шуршание…

Майк просунул через прохладную покалывающую субстанцию руку.

— Ну? Возвращай назад, или тебя схватили?

Ощущения были странные. С той стороны было так же, как и с этой, может, немного теплее. Никакой паутины, соплей и чего-либо подобного не чувствовалось. Майк закрыл глаза, и шагнул навстречу огонькам.  
Постоял пару минут, открыл глаза и осмотрелся. Он стоял у стенки почти такой же комнаты, из которой только что зашел. На полу стелился ковер из пыли, на котором вязью красовались мелкие следы Оди и еще чьи-то взрослые, кажется нескольких видов. Однозначно человеческие, от ботинок, с протекторами.  
Потрясенный озарением, он рванул назад, но портал не открывался. Уилер несколько раз попробовал проникнуть обратно, тарабанил по мерцающей стене, но лишь ободрал в кровь костяшки пальцев. Прохода обратно не было.

— Черт, черт, черт! — Майк побежал к двери напротив, следуя по следам Оди и ее предполагаемых похитителей.

— Майк, стой, нас подожди!

За спиной стоял слегка испуганный чумазый Уилл. Теперь они пытались вернуться уже вместе, но портал был глух к их желаниям. Каково же было изумление, когда через пару минут оттуда материализовались Дастин, а следом Лукас.

— Охренеть теперь! Это дерьмо работает в одну сторону! Там даже не слышно ничего отсюда! И как мы теперь вернемся? Мне же к пяти в больницу к Макс!

Лукас запустил грязные пальцы в волосы и сжал их в кулаки.

— Без разницы, рано пока возвращаться, — Майк сидел на корточках и водил пальцами по пыльным отпечаткам чужих ботинок приличного размера. — Я без Оди никуда не пойду.

— Мы все без Оди никуда не пойдем. — Веско заключил Дастин, тыкая пальцем в стену, на которой угасали последние признаки свечения.  
______________________________________________  
В Управлении полиции Кентсвилля было довольно немноголюдно, если не сказать пустынно. Патрульные давно разъехались, несколько офицеров неторопливо переговаривались у кофейного автомата справа от входа. Хоппер смутно припомнил одного из них, потому кивнул на ходу и аккуратно вылавировал между ними и стеной, уверенно двигаясь по узкому коридору.  
Он остановился перед недавно покрашенной дверью самого последнего кабинета на этаже, без стука отворил и просунул голову.  
Коротко стриженный большелобый мужчина в сером пиджаке и безупречно отутюженной белой рубашке поднял голову от бумажек, разложенных на столе, недоверчиво сощурился и откинулся на спинку стула.

— Хоппер! Да неужели! Оторвал свою задницу и притащил в такую даль? Сколько миль? Так соизволь уже, наконец, пропихнуть ее по эту сторону помещения.

Хоппер уселся на скрипучий стул с другой стороны стола и пытливо уставился на хозяина кабинета.  
От детектива Джозефа Брикса, уроженца Индианаполиса, за милю несло блестящим умом, хорошими манерами и университетским образованием, которые он почему-то считал нужным скрывать за напускной грубостью. Однако некоторое время назад, во время совместной работы довольно далеко от этих мест, они очень неплохо ладили.

— И ты притащился сюда из-за этого? Мог бы позвонить, было б из-за чего. И убери ноги со стола, тут документы, между прочим.

— Джо, тебе в пиджачке не жарко? — Джим достал сигарету и прикурил.

— Деревенщина! Или рубашку свою фермерскую сними, или рукава откатай! Теперь по делу.

Детектив достал аккуратно пронумерованную папку, открыл и развернул к Хопперу.

— Смотри сам. По сути, никакого исчезновения, но и ничего хорошего. У отца девушки милые друзья в местной редакции, материалы потекли, и пошло-поехало. Нагородили тут горы, детектив молодой вел, довели парня, короче.

— Погоди, но она же пропала, не нашли, чего нагородили?

— Чуши нагородили, весь город на уши поставили. Исчезновение, маньяки… Так людей настропалили, что нос боялись высунуть, хотя, нам и неплохо. А по сути, открылось года полтора назад, нашли ее, правда совсем не там, где искали. Это уже мне подкинули. В общем, девчонку травили в школе, черт его знает, чего, глянь фотку, симпатичная, как по мне. Да не эту, извращенец, эта прошлогодняя. Может, что волосы рыжие. Тут года три назад, чуть больше, электричество шалило, гасло пару кварталов. Джим, ну чего ты рот открыл, пепел мимо сыпешь, на, сотри. У дебилов великовозрастных занятия отменили. Они собрались тайком на вечеринку, в темноте, при свечах, мать их, у одного из них. А рядом с домом там больничка частная заброшенная, уже лет десять, говорят, как пустует. Я узнавал, как институт рядом от министерства отгрохали, так они что-то и не ужились рядом. Одно время дети повадились лазить, ноги, руки там ломали, и ее огородили, хозяина заставили вроде сторожа посадить. Ну, какая там ограда, сторож то гонял, мужик правильный, с характером, как ты, во Вьетнаме был. Так вот, в тот день что-то в институте этом стряслось, сторожа не было на месте. Придуркам набухавшимся захотелось экстрима. Они и девчонку туда потянули, боевое крещение, то да се, вольешься в коллектив, любить уважать будем. А там и кинули ее без фонаря и убежали. Смотри на фото. Головой ударилась сильно и провалилась в дыру в полу. Через пару дней родители хватились, искали, но ни одна сука не призналась, вообще промолчали. Ну, и парнишка детектив неопытный был, давили на него со всех сторон, газетчики эти брехливые, да ты ж понимаешь. Они там наплели, что собирались у девчат, в другом конце города, она обиделась и ушла. Все перерыли, а там особо и не искали. Сторож тоже молчал, как рыба, что не было его там на месте. А недавно дети туда пробрались, сторож их отловил, а одного и упустил. Мы искать там начали, и наткнулись вот на нее. Я сам доставал.

— А пацана нашли?

— Он слышал нас, ногу подвернул, когда убегал, идти не мог. А звать боялся сразу, опасался, что накажут. Там катакомбы местами такие, что закачаешься, зданиям лет сто. А больницу, кстати, после этого огородили, такой бетонный пантеон возвели, залюбуешься. И правильно, дожали владельца, полагаю.

— Отчего не написали в газетах, что раскрыли и нашли?

— Издеваешься? Мне только этих «акул пера» не хватало, типа не знаешь, как я их люблю. Родители опознали, дебилов я вежливо раскрутил на признания, ну и закрыли по-тихому.

— Меня только не лечи. Газетчиков он не любит. От министерства или от хозяев больнички надавили?

— Да пошел ты, такой умный. В общем, хочешь, к родителям я тебя свожу, хотя не очень бы хотелось, они немного нервные. Если у тебя все, оставайся, вечером по пиву? Там и расскажешь, заодно, чего тебя на газеты трехлетней давности потянуло. — Джо улыбнулся и хлопнул Хоппера по плечу.

— Пиво с меня однозначно, только сначала смотри, какое дело еще.

Хоппер вкратце рассказал про своего подопечного, умолчав некоторые детали, но упирая на утерянную машину и друзей в Кентсвилле.

— Ну, ты даешь, решил разворошить все наши конюшни. Погоди, сейчас, припоминаю, хотя там даже дело толком не заводили. Мужик подпил, вспомнил, я к приятелям его заходил. Они, кстати тоже недалеко от той больнички живут, просто место гадюшное какое-то, надо же, не задумывался раньше.

— А ты задумайся, ты ж у нас гений, ну, давай, не тяни!

— Хоп, там мистика. А по мне, кривые руки экспертов, не иначе. Вышел он от приятелей вечером, и не один, нацелился на какую-то мадам, в машину они набились. Но та утверждает, что хлипковат мужик оказался, алко победил. Она и хлопнула дверью и улизнула, не оправдал надежд. Да, еще рассказывала, что даже свет у него в машине неисправен был, авто не выдержала его усталых потуг.

— И что?

— И все! Он притопал домой то ли пешком, то ли на попутках. Машину нашли через месяц за шестьдесят миль, обгоревшую, с горы слетела. Там же откопали останки, идентифицировали, думали, как раз про девушку, всполошились все тоже. И кому, ты думаешь, они принадлежали? Догадайся с трех раз? Можешь и не пытаться, сам скажу. Твоему герою. Звонят ему домой, жену обрадовать. А трубку он поднимает. Наши немного оторопели, пригласили сюда. Точно он, жив здоров, про ту ночь ничего не помнит. Немного поднажали, на подругу вышли. Она подтвердила, дерьмом не позабыла мазнуть.

— Дальше то что?

— А дальше вот ты приперся. Он на машину не заявлял, состава преступления нет, что там еще было делать. Поржали и забыли. Что там за крики, погоди, гляну, слышишь, женщина нервничает?

Хоппер узнал бы этот голос из тысячи, подскочил, едва не опрокинув стул, и полетел к дверям.

— Джим, не нервничай, ты чего всполошился?

— Это ко мне, — кинул он не разворачиваясь и побежал по коридору.

— Ты не забыл, город не твой, не все женщины к тебе, или недотрах совсем, а, Джимми? — Джо легко бежал почти впритык за шерифом.

Они влетели в приемную, и Хоппер, мгновенно оценив ситуацию, подхватил дрожащую Джойс, довольно крепко прижав к себе.

— Погоди, стой, они тоже тебя слышат, но расскажи сначала мне. Отпущу, только сначала успокойся.

Рассказывал про записку и прочее все же Джонатан, хотя Джойс пару раз его прерывала, несмотря на усилия Хоппера.

— Все отправились, Майк и Джейн тоже? — Он развернулся к Ненси, легко развернув и легкую, как пушинка, Джойс.

— Какая еще конференция летом, и по биологии? Я пыталась вызвонить мистера Кларка, его тоже нет дома.

— Мне записывать? — Девушка диспетчер вопросительно посмотрела на Джозефа.

— Погоди, пока нет, давайте пройдем ко мне в кабинет. Отпусти уже даму, деревенщина неотесанная, ее старший сын сейчас тебя распилит взглядом на две половинки.

Последнюю фразу детектив прошептал сквозь зубы над ухом Хоппера, благо, они были почти одного роста.

— Сколько им лет? По статистике…

— К черту статистику, Джо, где здесь вообще эта биология может быть?

— Здесь ее вообще нигде не может быть. Есть один процент, что в том самом институте от министерства, они там такими науками занимаются, но там своя охрана, даже нас не пускают, еще чтоб конференцию…

— Один процент? Это наш один процент! — Джойс мертвой хваткой вцепилась в рукав идеально отутюженного пиджака детектива.

Через пять минут Джо Брикс уже вез всю компанию на злополучную окраину. Детектив посмотрел в зеркало на притихшую троицу на заднем сидении. Парень обнимал по очереди то маму, то подругу, хотя и сам едва не плакал. Детектив лукаво посмотрел на серьезного не в меру Хоппера. Вокруг слегка прищуренных глаз появилась сеточка морщин.

— Ничего такого, да, Джимми? Наконец-то. Вот не бесись, кстати, ты все равно туда хотел, к приятелям твоего подопечного заглянем потом, это рядом. — Посерьезнел Джозеф.

Охранник в институте ожидаемо открестился от всех конференций. Хоппер как мог придерживал Джойс, чтобы она не кинулась прямо на шлагбаум. Отвлек их призывный свист детектива.

Он стоял у проволочного ограждения, и удивленно водил пальцами по краям дыры в заборе.

— Ты посмотри, она же стальная. Чем ее так погнуть можно было? А это что?  
Небольшой обрывок ткани подтвердил невеселые догадки Хоппера о происхождении прохода.  
Детектив прислушался.

— Черт побери, рация, кому там невтерпеж. Хоп, адрес я тебе дал, потом подскочу. Все будет хорошо. — Он легко погладил Джойс по плечу и побежал к машине.

И тут обнаружилась проблема. Джойс, Ненси и даже Джонатан практически без проблем оказались на той стороне.

— Твою мать, радость моя, ну как же ты совсем не подумала о папе, неужто было так тяжело сделать эту дыру повыше или пошире!

— Рубашку сними, Джим, давай руку, быстрее, я тебя умоляю!

Быстрее не получилось, кожа на расцарапанных боках саднила, но Хоппер был рад, что смог присоединиться к остальным. Перспектива не влезть или еще хуже застрять, была намного печальнее.

Свет от фонарика ленточкой скользил по свежим следам пребывания живых организмов в этом нетронутом забытом островке, и довольно быстро они вышли в просторную комнату с мигающей на потолке лампочкой.

— Господи, твою налево!

Все четверо уставились на слабо мерцающий прямоугольник на стене.


	6. Дастин. Дивный новый мир

«В историю трудно войти, но легко вляпаться»

Михаил Жванецкий

 

Иногда мы сами не подозреваем, насколько дар провидца пророс в организме и уже давно цветет буйным цветом. Единственное, что отделяет от черты, за которой мы станем ронять пророческие перлы в мир — наш рациональный разум и твердая вера, что почва этого мира подобна камню. И немножко обычный страх, а, если в самом деле сбудется? А оно нам точно надо? Но бывают моменты, когда разум так занят решением срочных и неотложных задач, что все пускает на самотек. И вот именно в эти бесконтрольные мгновения наши уста изрекают то самое, скрытое за молочной завесой грядущего. Тук-тук, грядущее пришло. Или, скажем прямо, ухнуло кувалдой по темечку. А лучше бы по длинному языку, посредством которого и вышло это безобразие.  
Дастин и предположить не мог, что конференция по биологии, второпях придуманная для мамы, отобьется неминуемой реальностью в этом кривом зеркале. Ну почему, почему бы не поехать на конференцию по радиосвязи или турнир по настольным играм?  
Угораздило же вляпаться, а теперь все смотрят на него и ждут. И ему нечего, совсем нечего сказать. А ведь совсем недавно ничего не предвещало.  
Просто надо было выбираться из той конуры, где они оказались, искать Оди. Ничего приятного, но зато никто не пялился на Дастина вот так.  
Уилл Мудрый, тыкнув пальцем на дорожку из разноразмерных следов на пыльных просторах пустого зала, выдал:

— Раз не получается назад, надо идти вперед.

И вызвал бурю споров, назад или вперед это получается. Комната, в которой они оказались, отличалась от комнаты за стенкой, точнее, за порталом. Но если бы вместо портала была просто дверь, то вполне можно было бы предположить, что они просто в соседнем помещении. Хлама там было меньше, и под потолком имелось огромное полукруглое окно, достаточно грязное, чтобы украсть половину солнца. Но и того, что просочилось, вполне хватало для четких очертаний следов на полу. Запутанная цепочка вела к такой же двери, в которую они вошли немногим ранее. Собственно, времени топтаться на месте не было: Оди исчезла, за углом мог быть кто угодно, от плохих людей до монстров, нигде ведь научно не обоснованно, что монстры не носят обувь.  
Потому и переругивались они на ходу, миновав дверь вперед (или назад). Мнения разделились точно поровну, кричать парни опасались ввиду неизведанности обстановки, и шепот пришлось низвести до шипения, от которого вполне могли разбежаться все недруги. За дверью не оказалось ни комнаты, ни летучих тварей, ни, к облегчению всех, и захламленного темного чулана тоже не было. Зато был узкий каменный туннель, начинавшийся буквально в трех шагах от двери и уходящий резко вниз.

— Подземелье из игры! За ним скелеты? –Дастин не выдержал первым и его слегка передернуло.

— Какие еще скелеты, это все выдумки, а здесь реальность! Понимаешь, реальность! — Ответ Лукаса был скорее всего верным, но абсолютно бесполезным.

— Знать бы еще, куда эта реальность нас выведет. А вдруг там тупик? Может, покричать? — Лишь Майк озаботился вполне практичными вариантами.

Демократичный диспут, сопровождающийся неприличными жестами и яростным шипением, закончился максимально осторожным и молчаливым спуском. Они ощетинились парой найденных досок и боевой рогаткой Лукаса. Дастин предполагал, что со стороны это выглядело грозной боевой единицей. К их удивлению воздуха было вполне достаточно, ничего не болталось под ногами, и через пару извилистых поворотов тоннель расширился, стало светлее. Еще триста шагов, и впереди замаячило яркое пятно выхода с полукруглым сводом вверху. Дорога шла на плавный подъем, и стало значительно веселее. Дастин уже опустил свою доску, щурясь на свет.  
Мелькнувшая в просвете тень с руками и ногами сотворила фурор в их немногочисленном войске. Все напряглись, сбились в одно целое.

— Господи, Майкл Уилер, юные джентельмены, где вас носит? Так я и думал, нашли эти катакомбы! Дух исследования неистребим, но должны же быть пределы безрассудству!

Если бы парни не видели мистера Кларка в школе каждый день, то, вероятно бы и не узнали в этом маскараде.

Вместо обычных брюк и свитера, или на худой конец пиджака, на нем был фрак и шляпа. Дастин как раз недавно читал дополнительную книгу по английской литературе, и в ней на картинках мужчины тоже были похожи на кузнечиков. Там, правда, были еще цилиндры, а здесь просто шляпа, но все остальное — брюки, белая рубашка стоячим воротником и этот фрак — один в один.  
Знать бы в тот момент, что буквально через двадцать минут станут такими же нескладными прямокрылыми в черных шляпах, разевали бы рты немного поуже и растягивали губы в неуместных улыбках поменьше.

— Миссис Никсон как в воду глядела, вам действительно нельзя сразу надевать парадное. Хорошо, что попросила родителей привезти в школу заранее. — Довольно урчал про себя учитель, полностью игнорируя их хмурые и ошалелые физиономии. За что, собственно, они его и любили.

Дастин уже засомневался бы в реальности перехода, если бы не странная одежда и непривычные мягкие лампочки под потолком в комнате, куда их вывел мистер Кларк. Они на миг остались одни и уже подумывали сбежать. Во-первых, было непонятно, это их мистер Кларк или он же, но в этом измерении. Во-вторых, он их искал. Значит, они тут тоже есть или должны быть. Не дай Боже встретиться. У Дастина сердце ухнуло в пятки. А если кто увидит их двоящимися? И, самое главное, кто и куда увел Оди.

— Оди здесь нет, я его спросил про девочку, он не видел. — Майк буквально притопывал на месте, даже не осознав, что кроме Оди есть еще проблемы.

— Что значит, не видел, он сказал здесь много леди, но все уже в зале. Может, и Оди там?

— Ага, там, а кто-то заметил, что мистер Кларк появился справа от двери, а тот человек, что караулил, метнулся справа налево?

— Так уж и караулил, может просто проходил мимо.

— Пролетал мимо, только пятки сверкали!

Убежать парни не успели, но переодеться в эту дикую одежду все-таки решили: Лукас довольно убедительно обрисовал, каким притягательным для глаз пестрым пятном они станут в бело-черной массе местных умников. Мало ли, как обстоятельства сложатся — лучше не выделяться.

— Мистер Синклер, однако, вы изрядно подросли за лето, ваши родители основательно пропустили этот момент. А вы, мистер Хэндерсон, прекрасно оздоровились и окрепли. Ничего страшного, она застегнулась, и это радует, воротничок не виден под галстуком, не стоит себя душить. Мистер Уилер, грязь над губой еще не усы, рекомендую воздержаться от подобного впредь. Все помнят свою часть доклада?

Что самое обидное, обернулись все как раз к Дастину, вытянутыми в трубочку лицами выражая несомненное «уважение» к его находчивости и изобретательности. Это же его угораздило ляпнуть про конференцию и биологию.

— Э-э, Мистер Кларк, я немного подзабыл третий абзац, нельзя ли буквально одним глазком? — Дастин не успел стереть выражение ужаса на лице, но голос прозвучал вполне просительно.

Во всяком случае, он надеялся на это.

— А мне вступление, пожалуйста! И предпоследние пару слов. — Майк немедленно отреагировал на предложенную тактику.

— Мне очень надо повторить середину, вот все помню, а середина ззаатебяпостоянно исчезает, не держится, хоть ты тресни!

— Я вчера упал немного, и, кажется, подзабыл немного в разных местах, не помню в каких, но если посмотреть… — Уилл выглядел настолько убедительно, что даже Дастин проникся.

— Мальчики, ну мы же договаривались, что все записано на общий биошет, он будет прямо перед вашими глазами, никаких сюрпризов, не стоит так волноваться. Хотя, я вас понимаю. Помню, когда я приехал на первую конференцию, забыл свою фамилию и так заикался, что никто вообще не понял даже тему, представляете?

Они представляли. Как выйдут в этих дурацких одежках, да как заблеют там, все забудут свою фамилию и не поймут тему от смеха. Еще биошет какой-то, на торшер похоже по названию. Хоть бы оттуда шандарахнуло электричеством, и конференцию отменили. Или пол провалился.  
Но местное провидение отказало Дастину в содействии. Что, впрочем, его совсем не огорчило. Пол как раз приподнялся. Когда им вручали кубок за первое место в младшей возрастной группе. Парни сначала смущались, боясь поднять глаза от гладкого отполированного паркета. И осмелились взглянуть на черно-белое море внизу только пробираясь на боковые сиденья, где их поджидал сияющий, как коллекционные двадцать центов мистер Кларк.

— Ты видел, как на меня смотрели девчонки в первом ряду? Они хоть и одеты, как монахини, в черные платья чуть ли не до пят, но похоже раньше умнеют, чем наши. — Дастина просто распирало, блестящая медаль на шее приятно переливалась в непривычном мягком свете.

— Какие монахини, я их видел однажды, у них на голове платки и платья широкие. А эти узкие, и плечи видел, у девчонок просвечивали под той хренью на плечах. Они там голые, в смысле, не одетые, ну, без рубашки, где плечи! Только эта накидка, а под ней все видно. — Даже у Лукаса глаза возбужденно блестели.

— А кто понял, что мы там сделали? Какие-то сети, электронные, только слово другое? И этот биошет! — Уилл широко расставил руки, пытаясь изобразить экран, но неудобная одежка все портила.

— Как телевизор, только плоский, он тоненький совсем, я точно видел, а какой широкий, там точно девяносто дюймов!

— Больше, сотня, точно говорю, нам бы такой в школу, вышел отвечать, а там все написано и нарисовано. Какие же мы тут умные, правда? — Дастин уже почти забыл о переживаниях перед конференцией, и расстраивала его только медаль. Она никак не запихивалась под рубашку, как у друзей — рубашка натягивалась, и воротник не застегивался даже на вторую пуговицу. От усилий его довольное лицо вспотело и приобрело оттенок вареных раков.

Вообще, всех охватила непонятная эйфория, и слова внезапно остывшего Майка прозвучали как струя воды из шланга в самый жаркий день.

— Не мы умные, а наши двойники. А куда они подевались? Вот где они сейчас, и где Оди? Какие же мы дебилы! Нейроны! Биошеты! Надо убираться отсюда, и идти искать Оди!

— Нейронные, точно. — Про себя пробурчал Дастин.

-Что? — Майка уже несло, он то садился, то вскакивал, отчего полы его фрака смешно подлетали вверх, как крылья. А когда сидел, сжимал и разжимал кулаки, нервно подергивая коленями.

— Ничего… а, может, нас двойных тут убили те дядьки, что схватили Оди? Помните тень? Они, наверное, хотели и нас убить!

— Не хотелось бы, чтобы меня убили, даже двойника, как-то не по себе, да? — Уилл задумчиво потер кончик носа. — Может, мы те, то есть, они убежали куда-то, а нас убить им помешал мистер Кларк?

— Кому помешал мистер Кларк? — Веселый голос учителя немного разрядил обстановку, близкую к взрыву. — Фуршет юным леди и джентльменам не положен, зато положены пирожные!

С этими словами он раздал каждому по пакетику. Оттуда шел такой аромат, что все тут же принялись разворачивать нежданное счастье.

— Не сейчас, мальчики, не на ходу, помните, где выход?

Трудно вспомнить то, чего никогда не знал, потому они непроизвольно пожали плечами. А Дастин если бы и знал, не смог бы вымолвить ни слова: за спиной у Майка его пирожное таки перекочевало из пакета в более подходящее место.

— Там же, где и вход! — Улыбнулся своей шутке учитель, но видя их озадаченные физиономии, сжалился. — Я провожу, не бойтесь, хотя, мне казалось, вы тут успели все входы и выходы изучить лучше меня.

Мистер Кларк подмигнул им, очевидно намекая на подземный туннель, у выхода из которого он их отловил.

— А как вы нас нашли? — Все же решился спросить Майк, когда они кучкой шли по широким светлым коридорам с окнами в виде арок. Даже не верилось, что недавнее подземелье и эта красота в одном комплексе.

— Я еще вчера вечером в отеле заметил ваши заговоры. Тут и гадать не стоило, вы собрались изучить тайные ходы под больницей. Кстати, а кто вам о них рассказал? У этих проходов давняя история. Сама больница построена лет сто назад, еще перед семилетней смутой. Да, да, не надо на меня так удивленно смотреть, Майкл. А подземные катакомбы остались вообще со стародавних времен. Полную карту никто не знает, а кроме старожилов особо никто и не помнит про их существование.

— А вы старожил? — не в тему бухнул Лукас и сам засмущался, поняв очевидную глупость вопроса.

— Нет, как видишь, надеюсь. У меня брат в юности занимался, впрочем, неважно, чем занимался. Странно, что перед проходом в те коридоры не было институтского охранника, он обычно на месте. Это конечно не та охрана, что в закрытом крыле, но все же он всегда был на месте… А вот и выход, юные исследователи, пройдете сами? — Мистер Кларк явно желал побыстрее вернуться обратно.

— Вас там будут ждать, пожалуйста, пообещайте, что в этот раз никуда не свернете.  
Все четверо так старательно закивали головами в знак согласия, что стали похожи на китайских болванчиков в бабушкином буфете.


	7. Джим. Объединенное Королевство Америки

«Полиция есть космическая постоянная»

Станислав Лем

 

Сны случаются разными. Иногда в них обитают чудовища, способные за раз проглотить и прожевать вас вместе со всеми родственниками за один завтрак, и даже сухонький дедушка, совершенно лишенный пищевой привлекательности, идет просто как десерт. А уж вы, столь аппетитный и притягательный во всех отношениях, едва успеваете унести ноги и остальные части тела от острозубой пасти. В самый душе- или телораздирающий момент вы вскакиваете, нервно переводите дыхание, сжимаете в мокрых кулаках комки из несчастной простыни, вобравшей в себя капли страха с вашей кожи. Но вот вы встали, умылись, возможно, даже поели. И в моменты размеренного передвижения к месту каждодневной дислокации для выполнения обязанностей сон предстает в новых красках. Он уже не страшен, а безумно интересен, и даже немножечко жаль, что такое невероятное приключение осталось в складках спешно застеленной постели.  
А иногда, весьма редко, по прихоти Морфея вы попадаете в обычный мир, почти ничуть не отличающийся от того, что обнимает вас каждый день. Спокойно просыпаетесь, но червоточина в мозгу, что там что-то было не так, не дает вам жить еще очень долго. Именно невероятная реальность сна, похожая на явь, но в чем-то неуловимом совсем другая, и есть тот яд, который отравляет мозг и заставляет принимать случившееся почти как реальность.  
Хоппер был готов практически ко всему. Он уже прямо ожидал мразотной токсичной атмосферы изнанки и плотоядных чудовищ. Он был готов защищать своих спутников от склизких пастей и искать детей в жутких схронах, завешенных паутиной и тленом.  
Обычный пыльный пол с паутиной детских и взрослых отпечатков сразу внес некоторый дискомфорт. Настолько, что шериф попытался вернуться обратно, чтобы удостовериться, что они не провалились случайно в соседнюю конуру с полукруглым окном, а действительно куда-то перешли, и вроде даже сквозь стену. И хаотично бегающие в рамках периметра огоньки не рождественская иллюминация, а самый натуральный портал. Вот именно здесь ситуация, как в неправильном сне, пробила первую и серьезную брешь в мироощущении. Стена стала просто стеной. Обыкновенной стеной с облезлой штукатуркой. Хоппер даже вымазал рубашку на плече, пытаясь пробиться обратно. Пару запоздавших огоньков вселили некоторую надежду, но через пару секунд исчезли в недрах мироздания, или где они там обитают.  
Общее положение осложнялось наличием совершенно дезориентированных такими фокусами спутников. Ничего не оставалось, как решительно распутывать паутину из следов и двигаться по тоннелю. Нервный мужчина с залысинами в серой форменной одежде охранника у выхода из каменной кишки, округливший глаза при виде перемазанного взмыленного Хопера, несколько улучшил ситуацию. Охранник, или кто он там был, так остервенело заметался между желанием застрелить нарисовавшуюся из проема компанию или попыткой застрелиться самому, что Хопперу ничего не оставалось, как парой ударов помочь бедняге принять единственно правильное решение — аккуратно завалиться на зеркально отполированный пол. Настроение несколько улучшилось, новая реальность начала обретать некоторые оттенки приятности. Все окончательно испортили толпы вольно прогуливающихся человеческих особей в накрахмаленных белых рубашках и, что того хуже, во фраках и шляпах. Дамы были одеты несколько разнообразнее, но тоже настолько нарядно, что Хоппер почувствовал себя троллем на королевском балу. И если бы они еще просто гуляли, ведя возвышенные разговоры о прекрасном или совершенно недоступных Джиму тайнах науки. Почти у каждого подоконника примостились по несколько щеголей, а в руках у них были небольшие плоские дощечки со светящейся поверхностью. Они так увлеченно тыкали туда пальцами, что, казалось, абсолютно вылетели из реальности. Невысокий малец еще и звучно разговаривал с фиговиной, всячески вертелся, как будто пытался через нее показать кому-то, что у него за спиной. Мало того, некоторые из дефилирующих приложили подобную хрень к уху и трещали, словно они повисли на телефонной трубке. Хоппер со своими старались двигаться поближе к стенке, чтобы привлекать поменьше внимания, но опасения были напрасны. На них почти никто не смотрел, или делали вид, что не смотрят. Даже прыщавый юноша в очках с тонкой оправой. Он опустил голову, слегка наклонил ее вперед и остервенело тыкал пальцами прямо на ходу. Так и врезался со всей дури в Джонатана, но никак не отреагировал на неуместный внешний вид препятствия. Джонатан принялся извиняться, видя выражение ужаса в застывших глазах, но парнишка в ответ лишь нечто промычал. А когда нашарил на полу упавшую штуковину, прямо на коленках пальцами облапал всю поверхность, вроде как нажал кнопку на боку, и, явно обрадованный, вскочил и пошел дальше, будто сквозь стену. Джойс даже высказала довольно здравую мысль, что их просто не видят.

— Это телефоны? Проводов нет, вы тоже это видите? — Джонатан первый сформулировал вслух непонятный технический парадокс. — Оп-па, вон тот, он точно фотографирует на это, смотрите, смотрите, у него движения фотографа!

Ответить ему никто не успел.

— У прохода Майк! Там, смотрите, только он так же одет, как и эти. Ой, вот и Лукас, в шляпе, там рядом! Кажется, у них неприятности! — Ненси пулей бросилась к скоплению людей, стараясь не столкнуться с джентльменами и дамами. Остальные припустили следом.  
Хоппер пробивался сквозь напирающую толпу, за ним старательно работала локтями вся его импровизированная команда.

— Брэдли, какого черта ты сидишь там, оторви зад и отведи юношей в сторону, они же перекрыли все движение, хочешь давку устроить, кретин!

Джим повертел головой в поисках источника звука и краем глаза ухватил пожилого мужчину в серой форме охранника со светоотражающими полосами. Тот подбежал к будке слева от проходов, чуть ли не силком выволок оттуда длинного и худого паренька в аналогичной форме и пинком направил к толчее, на острие которой Майк и Уилл растерянно по очереди пытались прижать к светящемуся кругу пластиковые карточки. Круг горел красным цветом и никак не желал становиться зеленым, как у их соседей слева. Справа так же отчаянно воевали со своим кружком вспотевшие от напряжения Дастин и Лукас. Толпа сзади и справа старательно сыпала советами, и слегка придавила взбудораженных неудачников к турникетам.  
Хоппер на ходу отловил Джойс, явно намеревавшуюся придать ускорение даме в высокой шляпе пинком пониже спины, и поволок к будке, второй рукой показывая Джонатану и Ненси двигаться за ними по возможности.

— У них время входа вчерашнее, вот и не открывает! — Молодой охранник размахивал карточками ребят, как картами, пытаясь перекричать толпу.

— Шеф! Слава богу, я знал! Шеф! — До боли знакомый низкий с хрипотцой голос заставил всех посмотреть на автоматически раздвигающиеся двери на выходе за турникетами.

Прямо к ним с той стороны сломя голову бежал офицер Кэл Пауэлл.

— Симмонс, выпускай их скорее, нам срочно! — Он едва перевел дух и протянул руку в приветствии к старшему охраннику.

— Совсем припекло? Дошел слушок уже, — тот понимающе пожал руку и слегка озадаченно посмотрел на Хоппера.

— Так дата вчерашняя, я не могу, — промямлил долговязый Брэдли, и протянул своему начальству злополучные карточки.

— Какая еще дата? — Джойс выпустила Уилла из крепких объятий к облегчению последнего, и воинственно двинулась на препятствие, возвышающееся над ней как колонна.

— У вас тоже барахлит? Третий день это дерьмо с перебоями. Вот скажи, Симмонс, и надо была вся эта муть биотронная, если чуть что все идет кувырком? Вот раньше все было просто и надежно, а сейчас… — Он махнул рукой и буквально взмолился. — Там чёрте что, выпускай быстрее!

— Ну что ты тычешь этим мусором, вызывай техников и открывай, не соображаешь вообще? И откуда вас таких набирают! — В сердцах плюнул приятель Пауэлла.

— Так у шерифа карточка может нормально работает? — Меланхоличный юноша еще пытался сохранить статус кво, но моментально сник под гневным взглядом своего начальства и Пауэлла. — Сейчас выпущу, чего вы взъелись. Эй, вы куда, юнифоны в камере хранения заберите, держите пропуска!

Вся компания столпилась перед стенкой с множеством ячеек с красными и зелеными индикаторами в левом верхнем углу. Такой же долговязый и прыщавый юнец, как Брэдли, поднес по очереди пропуска к тускло мигающей полоске. Четыре негромких щелчка, и в руках у всех мальчишек оказались вожделенные устройства, которые они уже видели в вестибюле у многих взрослых. Начальное предположение, что у «младшей возрастной группы» таких шикарных и, наверное, дорогих штук просто не может быть, к счастью, не оправдалось. Офицер Пауэлл невольно дал исчерпывающее объяснение вопиющей несправедливости:

— Хоть немного отдохнули глаза от этих дурацких игр. Молодцы, буквоеды, додумались изымать, в школе сейчас тоже сдаете?

— Сейчас каникулы, сэр! — нашелся Майк, и уголки его губ невольно слегка поползли вверх при виде крайне заинтересованного взгляда Ненси.

Свои пропуска ребята обнаружили в карманах брюк, когда переодевались. У всех, кроме Уилла, они просто вывалились под ноги, в спешке были запиханы обратно и благополучно забыты до ухода мистера Кларка. Нетрудно было догадаться, что с ними делать на выходе, но того, что они окажутся просроченными, никто не ожидал. Это точно означало, что их двойники действительно зашли сюда вчера, переоделись, аккуратно сложили парадную одежду и куда-то испарились. Вопрос в том, куда. И где искать Оди?  
Хоппер не сильно озаботился телефонной трубкой без проводов, название которой вылетело из его головы прямо в тот момент, когда достигло ушей. Зато едва не прикусил язык, рассмотрев форму своего здешнего подчиненного, а, особенно, флаг на рукаве. Вместо звездно-полосатого перед ним красовался орлино-полосатый. Бело-черный орел гордо расправил крылья на синем фоне, там, где должны быть звезды. «Объединенное Королевство Америки» — прочел он чуть ниже, не веря своим глазам. Час от часу не легче. Теперь понятны стали фраки и прочая мишура, но форма копа не сильно отличалась от его собственной, что опять портило уже почти найденную целостность. Да, черного цвета, ремень поверх рубашки-кителя навыпуск, ну и все. Карманы, функциональность вполне современные. На форму королевской полиции, по мнению Джима, точно не тянуло.  
Было еще одно престранное обстоятельство, которое не ускользнуло от глаз шерифа. Пауэлл, который пару минут назад летел, как на пожар (если бы Джим тогда знал, что так оно и будет, летел бы быстрее своего подчиненного), вдруг совершенно растерялся, слегка приоткрыл рот и уставился, не мигая, на Джонатана Байерса, как на привидение, незаконно просочившееся из глубин преисподней. Мало того, парень почувствовал непонятное повышенное внимание к своей персоне, слегка занервничал и набычился, на лбу прорезались складки, брови угрожающе сдвинулись. Но Пауэлл не стал ничего пояснять, было видно, что он просто сгорает от любопытства, удивления и останавливает его от груды вопросов лишь Джойс. Офицер несколько раз почти непроизвольно начинал шевелить губами, и тотчас прекращал, едва касаясь взглядом миссис Байерс. В конце концов, он восхищенно взглянул на Джима и украдкой показал ему большой палец, победоносно задранный вверх, выразив переполнявшие эмоции и вроде не нарушив негласное Табу, суть которого пока была Хопперу непонятна.  
Пока самораздвижная дверь выплюнула всю их компанию с Джимом во главе на воздух, прошла, казалось, целая вечность.

— Джим, ущипни меня, это ведь точно не сон? — Джойс стиснула его руку, впившись ногтями в расцарапанную кожу, что вполне отменило необходимость щипать его.

Небольшая пустынная грязноватая улочка перед институтом за эти пару часов расширилась как минимум вдвое, и битком наполнилась не меньше чем сотней блестящих на солнце надраенных автомобилей непривычных обтекаемых форм. Рядом со многими примостились пафосно одетые водители в щегольских пиджаках, галстуках и шляпах, а главное, еще и в белых перчатках. Казалось, они дремлют на медленно затухающем солнце, изредка лениво поворачиваясь к дверям института в ожидании пассажиров. Но едва Джим и компания вывалились неровной толпой, трое в разных местах подхватились, как гончие, почуявшие добычу. Быстро, но сохраняя грацию и несвойственное жителям Америки чопорное достоинство, приблизились к ним и застыли в ожидании, сохраняя небольшую дистанцию.  
Хоппер вопросительно посмотрел на Кэла, надеясь получить ответ, кто сии откормленные молодцы и как себя принято вести в подобных случаях, особенно, если вы в грязной порванной рубашке в клеточку среди отутюженных денди, чтобы вся округа не догадалась с трех раз, что вы свалились хрен знает откуда. Пока не нашли Оди, хотелось бы не сильно бросаться всем в глаза, насколько это возможно.

— Отправляй быстрей парней и юную леди по домам, шеф, а с твоими мы сейчас решим. Я уже вызвал машину. Вы же прямо с самолета сюда? Я и не надеялся, если честно, просто вспомнил про конференцию.

Хоппер промычал нечто неопределенное и переглянулся с Джойс. Что означает свои и с кем он куда-то летал? Она едва заметно пожала плечами и слегка прикусила губу, тем самым подтвердив невероятную, но наиболее очевидную при данном раскладе догадку Хоппера. К счастью, активизировались щеголи в белых перчатках.

— Мистер Майкл и мисс Ненси, мы задерживаемся, ваша мама уже раз пять звонила мне, проверьте свой юнифон, там наверняка тысяча сообщений. — Самый пожилой и самый чопорный из троих действительно заметно нервничал, но всячески пытался сохранить вид непоколебимой невозмутимости.

— Я, кажется, потеряла свой, — Ненси нарочито похлопала ресницами и прикоснулась к руке Джонатана. — Ты не видел его?

— Нет леди, он не видел его, вы потеряли его два дня назад, мистера Байерса однозначно еще не было в Хокинсе. Новый ждет вас дома, надеюсь, он будет более счастливым, чем три предыдущих.

Джим невольно позавидовал безупречной выучке и выдержке.

— Шеф!

Пауэлл потихоньку начинал закипать, слишком активно махать руками, и Джим легонько подтолкнул ребят вперед.

— Езжайте домой, никуда не выходите, пока я не скажу. Если вдруг что, бегите к нам, по идее нас там быть не должно, мы куда-то улетели.

Последние слова он произнес тихо, чтобы слышали только ребята.

— Я никуда не поеду, я с вами, вы же знаете, там …

Джим не дал Майку закончить фразу. Как и не дал остальным открыть рты, вовремя заметив возбуждение на их лицах.

— Там я сам разберусь, и точка. Живо по домам. Как что-то узнаю — ты будешь первым, кому я сообщу, обещаю. Чего вы стали, забыли, зачем приехали? — Обратился он к остальным из троицы в перчатках, надеясь, что те сами выберут своих подопечных.

Майка пришлось еще пару минут уламывать и не очень нежно подталкивать. Джим уже начал побаиваться повторения прошлогодней истерики, но, к счастью, обошлось. Зато некстати возникла проблема с Ненси и Джонатаном. Ненси тянула его с собой, недовольный водитель бурчал что-то о неприемлемости, но открыто возражать не решался.

— Пусть он останется с нами, позже встретитесь, — неожиданно пришла на помощь Джойс.

Хоппер облегченно выдохнул и незаметно стер со лба грязные капли пота, когда три машины вырулили на выезд и с трудом разминулись с полицейской, яростно сигналившей с требованием пропустить.

— Пит, ты ехал через северный полюс? Мэр нас всех живьем сожрет, вези жену шефа с парнями домой, а мы в больницу. Как там?

— Какой еще полюс, и так летел с мигалкой! Добрый день, шеф, не дадут вам жизни в отпуске! — Жизнерадостный рыжий парень в черной фуражке набекрень был олицетворением моря энергии и оптимизма, в отличие от нервного Пауэлла. — Там охренеть как! Только Каллахан меня выпер за вами. О, это же ваш старший, да шеф?

Он бесцеремонно ткнул пухлым пальцем в Джонатана.

— Охренеть, совсем не похож на те фотки, что в Управлении висят, там пацан совсем, а тут мужик взрослый, на маму похож!

— Кэл, заткни его, — негромко скомандовал Хоппер. Он начинал потихоньку догадываться о том, что произошло в этой реальности, и догадка ему совсем не нравилась. Не хватало сейчас еще истерики Джойс, если дойдет и до нее. Похоже, Пауэлл думал о том же, потому с чувством рявкнул:

— Заткнись! И вези молча, балабол! — Сплюнул он на нервах. — Шеф, там сейчас будет второй пожар, целуй жену и погнали, я сейчас подкачу.

Пауэлл побежал за машиной, и тут в дело вступила Джойс, открыв второй акт трагикомедии.

— Я с тобой! — Она решительно взяла Хоппера за руку, — даже не думай удрать, я никуда не поеду.

Джим оглянулся на ухмыляющегося Пита, кивком приказав ждать в машине. Тот медленно и неохотно выполнил приказ, не сел, а как будто заплыл в машину.

— Джойс, послушай, раз там нечто невообразимое — там однозначно Оди, я чувствую, что там ее найду. Езжай и присмотри за всеми, ты же знаешь эту команду — нам еще обратно надо.

— Мы все поедем, незачем распыляться, Хоп, тут лучше держаться вместе. Я просто не смогу сидеть просто и ждать, и где сидеть? Дома? Это не мой дом, ты хоть понял, что мы живем вместе, я твоя жена, о Боже!

— Похоже, именно это беспокоит тебя больше всего? Послушай, если бы там был кто-то из мальчиков — и не обсуждалось бы, а так — ты смотри за ними, Оди я должен найти сам, понимаешь?

— Ты даже не знаешь, как тут работают полицейские, как ты там сможешь?

— А ты все знаешь и мне поможешь? — Он как можно дружелюбнее улыбнулся. — Джойс, проследи, чтобы наши парни не разбежались, пусть сидят по своим домам.

— Да кто их выпустит теперь, не волнуйся, шеф, после этой херни их всех запрут надежнее Алькатраса.

Хопер и не заметил подошедшего Пауэлла, всей возможной мимикой показывавшего, что промедление смерти подобно. Джим состроил страдальческую рожу и показал два пальца.

— Две минуты, и летим, жди в машине.

И они действительно полетели. Пока не выехали из города, под заунывный рев мигалки, а дальше по максимуму выжимая лошадиные силы из движка.

— Кажется, я теперь понимаю, что ты в ней нашел. — Нарушил молчание Пауэлл.

— Да? Мне расскажешь?

— Извини, шеф, не мое дело, с этой галиматьей даже не поздравил. Удачный отпуск получился, жаль портить.

— Да расслабься, с серьезно, что же ты понял?

Пауэлл недоверчиво прищурился, изучая мимику шефа, но, не уловив ничего похожего на подвох или недовольство, собравшись с духом, выдал:

— Мы все думали, после того, что произошло с твоей семьей, тебе надо найти спокойную женщину, любящую, чтобы, ну, отвлекла от потери. Эта, ну, Джойс, она… — он повертел в воздухе растопыренной ладонью. — В общем, мы ошибались. Она точно отвлекает так, что все позабудешь, и выедает мозг до кусочка. И, к тому же, оказалась не такой сумасшедшей со своим сыном. Когда она бегала везде и развешивала эти объявления столько лет, я думал, совсем обезумела, а ты его нашел, надо же. Шустрый парнишка, за пару часов такую шикарную юную леди заарканил. Это в какой стране так одеваются? Никарагуа? Другая дыра? Уж точно не в Нью-Йорке. Расскажешь?

Джим прищурил глаза и растянул губы в широченной улыбке.

— Нет, не расскажу. Ты мне зубы не заговаривай, рассказывай, что стряслось, пока меня не было?

— Нечего там рассказывать, сейчас сам увидишь, не хочу портить впечатление. — Обиженно насупился офицер и молчал всю дальнейшую дорогу.

А Хоппер безрадостно заметил про себя, что и здесь у него проблемы с семьей. Он подумал о Саре. Почти с самого начала Джим и отчаянно надеялся, и боялся. И Джойс тут его жена, достойный поворот, нечего сказать. Аплодисменты двойнику.  
Солнце потихоньку начало съезжать к горизонту, когда они пересекли границу Хокинса. Джим ехал по улицам и потихоньку глаза его становились все шире и шире от видов за окном. Это был не захолустный городок в глубине штата, а, скорее, престижнейший пригород для одних миллионеров. Интересно, что он тут забыл? И что могло произойти в ТАКОМ месте? Хотя, если Оди тут, а в этом он уже не сомневался, произойти могло все, что угодно. Даже в Объединенном Королевстве с орлами на полицейских машинах.


End file.
